Everyone LoVeS the New Kids right?
by draco-mafz0y
Summary: Emily collins, 13 years, becomes a part of hogwarts with a few friends from America. what will she discover? Rated T but M for later sequels. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do _not_ own any of the characters from this story, except, of course, the ones I made up. I do _not _own Harry Potter, either, no matter how much I wanted to.

_**Author's notes: **_This story is told in Emily's point of view; although there may be some other characters POV also. Oh, and _italics _are thoughts.

"Emily!!!"

My mother's shrill voice penetrated my dreams, unwilling fully bringing me back to reality.

"Emily! GET!! **UP!!!**" she screamed, yet again reminding me of the tasks we had to accomplish today.

"I'm up I'm up!" I grumbled, all the while falling out of bed and limping over to my closet.

I tripped over my cat, Clyde, yelled and fell face first on my hard wood floor. I groaned into the dark cherry boards, the scent of wood finishing filling my nostrils. I got up, glared at Clyde (who was sitting there, probably laughing at my stupidity) and continued my trip over to my closet.

A few seconds later I was standing in my closet, overwhelmed by all the choices of clothing.

_Er, well I guess I'll choose randomly…._

Closing my eyes, I reached out and grabbed a shirt, then a pair of shorts. Opening my eyes again, I saw I had grabbed a startling, fuzzy low-cut white sweater, and a pair of pitch black shorts. I hastily chose a gray tank top to go under the sweater.

After I had changed, I rubbed my eyes and stared at my self in the full body mirror. My eyes looked…well ….terrible, but they were sparkling light brown none the less. My hair could do with a good brushing, although I doubt you could get a brush through it. My light brown waves were all tangled and my side bangs were kind of…in the center, but I would fix that later.

As I went to run downstairs and face my now very annoyed mother, Clyde came up and rubbed lovingly against my leg.

"Aww I love you too, Clyde. But be careful." I warned, eyeing his creamy colored fur," I don't want to walk around with white fur all over my shorts!"

He just stared at me with his big, brown eyes, and let out a "Merowr" of confusion.

I chuckled and bolted downstairs, quickly grabbing a brush.

"What in God's name were you doing up there?!" my mom screeched, eyes flashing with anger. I could almost see her curly brown hair frizzing and exploding with annoyance.

"Sleeping…" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

_DUH!_

"Well never mind that." She responded, walking over to the fireplace," we must go get your things so you can start school."

I followed her over. "Tell me again why I have to go to Hogwarts, when it's already everyone's third year! I'll have no friends…." I complained, my heart aching for the school I would soon be leaving behind.

"You'll make new ones" She replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world," and you should be thankful that Marie and Sam are going."

I groaned and sat on the tan colored couch. I hugged an equally tan pillow, and stared at the carpet, which, surprisingly, was a tan and different shade of brown.

"Get up! Get up!" she said, carrying some puke green colored ash over to the brick fireplace.

I reluctantly got up and curiously walked over to her.

"Well what's that?" I asked, staring at the stuff.

"I know you don't know magic, sweetie, but this is floo powder." She answered, glowing at her knowledge on magic.

You see, my mom's a witch. Well, half witch. My dad's a wizard, but I haven't seen him in three years, since he's…well….mean, to put it nicely. So up until this summer my mom has been hiding that fact.

"Um…" I replied, nervously glancing from her smiling face to the floo powder.

"Just stand in the fireplace, throw the floo powder on the ground and yell 'Diagon Alley'."

_I REALLY hope I don't mess this up….Oh my God I'm so nervous…_

Grabbing some powder, I walked into the fireplace, threw it on the ground and yelled, "Diagon Alley!"

Suddenly my living room disappeared, and in its place were glowing green flames. I felt like my head was spinning.

_I think I'm gonna puke…._

Then, everything stopped and I flew out of the fireplace, and into a cute little store. I carefully lifted myself up and looked around.

_Thank God nobody is in here…_

I looked around. I was somehow in a basement, warm light flooding the cozy little room. It looked somewhat like my bedroom, minus the bed and pink walls…and posters…but it had the same sort of atmosphere that made me smile. I walked over to a box on the floor, and licorice wands were coming out of it.

_Where am I? I must be in some sort of candy store…wow that was stupid…_

I saw a flight of stairs leading up to what I guessed was the front of the store. I carefully climbed up, cringing at each sound the old steps made. At the end of the flight, I saw a door just as old as the stairs, which were….rotting a little….

Opening it, I gasped at what lay before me. There were rows upon rows of jars of candy, every color shape and size. Tons of people were constantly flowing in and out of the door, smiling delightfully at all the kinds of candy. I felt like a little kid in a candy shop as I looked around, suddenly getting an urge to eat everything in my reach.

"Hey! What about some of these? Oooh and these!!!"

I turned around sharply, recognizing that voice immediately.

"*laughing* don't overdo it, Sam!"

I stared at the two girls who were drooling over some pumpkin pasties. My two best friends, Marie and Sam, were here!

Walking as fast as I could in a crowded candy shop, I made my way over to them, feeling a smile spreading across my face.

_I can't believe they didn't call me before they left! _

I tip-toed behind them, trying my best not to laugh. I yelled and hugged them from behind, as they doubled over laughing.

"Finally you get here!" Marie yelled, fixing her reddish brown hair into a bun. Her blue eyes sparkled as she smiled at me and Sam.

"I know you took FOREVER!" Sam whined, rolling her dark brown eyes. Her dark brown skin stood out from her light blue shirt and green striped shirt.

"Well I'm sorry I like to sleep in!" I replied, laughing," So, did you waste all your money on candy yet?"

"Er….well almost…" Sam mumbled, about to stuff a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"Well I need to go find my mom and look for a wand and books and stuff so…are you coming?" I replied, feeling a bit hot in this sweater.

"Yeah. I just need to pay for this." Marie replied, holding up a box of jelly belly beans," I'll meet you later….I can't wait to get my wand!"

"So we'll go there first then." I confirmed, walking outside.

As soon as I walked out the door, I was overwhelmed by the amount of people walking around the streets.

"How am I gonna find my mo-"

"Em! EM!!!"

I whipped around to see my mom running wildly towards me, her eyes full of concern.

"Mom?" I said, glancing at Sam.

Gasping for breath, my mom stopped in front of us. "Thank goodness I found you! I thought I had lost you!"

"Well I'm going to go get my wand with Sam and Marie now so…" I said, trying to get away from my mom.

"Then I'll go get your books. Let me see the list." She demanded, still breathless.

'_Jeez you'd think she'd ran a marathon'_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

I turned my attention to the people around me, some of which were the weirdest I've ever seen. This one woman had multi-colored hair, like a rainbow. It kept changing colors and every time it did, confetti would burst out of her wand.

I pointed this out to Sam, who laughed hysterically.

_Now where do I get the wands…?_

Suddenly I saw a sign that said 'Olivanndar's Wands'. Dragging Sam, I walked over to the wand shop and into the store.

"Can you say claustrophobic?" I mumbled sarcastically, looking around.

I felt cramped in the room, where all these boxes and what not were stacked up, all around us, only leaving a little space for us to stand by the door. I turned to the dusty window and looked at my reflection. Frustrated, I pulled at my side bangs, 2which were now curling at the tips.

"Why hello. Looking for a wand?"

Screaming, I turned around to see an old man staring at me expectantly.

"Oh, um sorry. Yes, I was, I mean…We were looking for wands." I replied, embarrassed.

"Well, you've come to the right p-"He looked over my shoulder as someone entered the store.

Turning around, I realized it was Marie. She had a frightened look on her face, as though she never saw us before.

"Um…Mr. Olivanndar, is it? Um…" I stumbled, nervous.

"Yes yes you want wands, do you? Well, I shall let you try some." He said, walking off farther into the store to retrieve some wands.

_**Author's Notes 2:**_ Hey everyone thanks for reading! xD I made my chapters longer this time. I'll try to upload another chapter soon, but only if I get at least 10 reviews (maybe…)! Bye! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ Yet again I do _not _own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except my own. D:

_**Author's notes:**_ Thanks for reviewing!!! xD I love you guys! Okay well on with the story…

_I'm so sick of all these wands!!!!!_

With a frustrated look on my face I chose yet another wand to try. I gave Marie and Sam a look of loathing as they sat, waiting for me, practicing with their wands gleefully.

_*sigh* well I hope this will be the one…._

"So…how do you like that one?" Olivanndar asked, almost as aggravated as I was.

"I really like it." I said, surprised," It suites me well."

Olivanndar nodded, relived. There was some giggling going on behind me, so I turned around to see who it was and-**SMACK!**

Somehow I had collided with someone, and in my attempt to stop myself from falling, I grabbed whoever it was and we both ended up falling down.

"*groans* I'm so sorry!" I said face flushed.

"Oi! It's okay…its okay…" He repeated, getting up.

He held out a hand to help me up, and I took it, relived that I was finally standing.

_Whoa look at his hair…_

The boy who stood before me was about my age, with flaming red hair. I stared at his sweater, which said 'Ronald' in big, bold red letters.

_Oh I feel sorry for him….*giggle* poor boy. I would NEVER wear a sweater like that to save my life._

"Er, well again I'm really sorry." I apologized, looking shamefully at my sneakers, studying the black and white stripes.

"Nah it's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said, looking nervously over his shoulder.

I watched his eyes suddenly go wide, as I was trying my best to avoid my hysterical friends eyes.

"What…what is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling choked in this cramped, dusty old room.

"That git…Malfoy." He answered, turning to me, so red he looked like a radish.

"Um is that the blonde guy who's…..right behind you….?" I asked, backing away towards Sam and Marie.

Ronald yelped and turned around, coming face to face with Malfoy, who was wearing a mischievous grin.

"Well well well. Little Weasley needs a new wand?" Malfoy asked, clearly mocking him," Are you sure your parents can afford it?"

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron retorted, looking as if he were about to cry.

"Aww is Weasley gonna cry? *laughs* I doubt your parents can afford that, either!"

"Shut **up!!!**" I yelled, clenching my fists.

Malfoy turned toward me, lips pursed in disgust. "And who are **you?**"

_You're fucking worse nightmare…._

I didn't answer, but turned my attention to the door that was opening to reveal a girl with incredibly curly brown hair, holding a pug-like looking cat. A boy followed, wearing round glasses and shaggy black hair. I may have been cut off from magic for 13 years, but even** I** knew that that was Harry Potter.

"Ron! Are you ready? We've been waiting for-"The girl started, but stopped as she saw me Malfoy, Sam and Marie.

"Get away from him, Malfoy." Harry demanded firmly, eyes narrow slits.

"How **dare** you talk to me that way, Potter!" Malfoy spat, flipping his silver blonde hair out of his eyes.

_Wow….he's….hot!_

But Malfoy shoved his way out the door none the less. Once he was gone, Ron started muttering colorful language under his breath about Malfoy.

"Oh my gosh" The girl exclaimed, suddenly noticing me, Marie and Sam standing there," I forgot my manners. I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."

"Hi." Marie said, smiling awkwardly at them.

"Um I'm Emily Collins." I said smiling politely, while warning Sam not to say anything stupid (she has a reputation for that)," and this is Sam Brown, and Marie Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry replied.

"Oh and that was Draco Malfoy. Make sure you stay well away from him." Hermione warned," And you don't look like you're eleven."

"That's because we're thirteen." I said.

_I really want to get out of here…all this dust is going to my head._

"So you three are going to Hogwarts with us?! But we've never seen you there before!" Ron exclaimed, completely confused at the statement I just made.

"No we're joining Hogwarts this year. We're going to be third years with you." Marie said, trying to break it down for the very confused Ron.

"Oh…I get it now…" Ron said quietly, walking over to one of the boxes of wands.

"Well, we better get going." I mumbled, inching my way to the door.

_My mom's gonna be so ticked that I took this long… _

"Okay well…we'll see you at school then." Harry smiled warmly.

"Yeah, and make sure you make it into Gryffindor…."Ron muttered absentmindedly.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"What! You want them to be Slytherin losers?!" Ron exclaimed, furrowing his brow.

_Heh…._

"Well Bye!" Sam said, waving.

We walked out the door and into the streets in awkward silence. The sun warmed my face as I started to look for my mom.

_**Author's notes:**_ Hey guys! Thanks again for reading my story. Please R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ Okay I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with it, like the characters, except my own.

_**Author's notes:**_ Well I'm going to get right into the story. ^^

"Bye mom!" I shouted, finding myself somehow swept onto to train with the crowd.

"Bye honey! Have fun! Good luck! I'll write everyday!!!" She called back, barely visible through the crowd.

I had already hugged her and my great-grandparents goodbye, and now I was heaving my luggage onto the already packed train.

_How am I going to find Sam and Marie? Or maybe Ron, Harry and Hermione…nah I just met them. That would be awkward._

I adjusted my belt, and pulled down my t-shirt over long-sleeved purple and white shirt. I tried to keep myself from passing out on the floor as soon as I found an empty berth.

_Thank God! Or…as they would say… *sarcastically* praise Merlin! _

Squealing with delight, I tossed my suitcase onto the checkered forest and light green seat to the left, and jumped onto the opposite seat. I tried to put on a confident face, though my stomach was saying just the opposite.

Malfoy's POV

_Shit. Another effing year at Hoggy Hogwarts, and Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood are bound to bug me endlessly._

"Hey Draco!! Draaaaco!!!!"

_What the HELL do you want?!_

I reluctantly turned around, and almost collided with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was the head of Slytherin girls, and follows me around endlessly, like a love-sick puppy. It's quite annoying actually, not to mention the fact that she looks like a pug. All she needs is the drool constantly hanging out of her mouth.

"Hey Draco! How was your summer?" she asked, obviously waiting for an answer, because after a few seconds of me not responding, she gave a whimper, and I could swear her eyes got 50 times larger.

"Uh…it was fine." I replied dully, hoping that that would shake her off.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"That's good! Mine was excellent! I went with my parents to watch the Sisters and---"

I wasn't listening. I had somehow wandered onto the train with Pansy, and walked over to our usual berth.

"----Draco? Draco, are you listening?!"

_**WHAT**__ the hell is going on?!_

I stared at my berth, a look of disbelieve written all over my face.

_I don't believe it. __**EVERYONE **__knows that this is my berth. Mine. So…why am I seeing this?_

Those new girls….what are their names? Whatever. Anyway, they were sitting there, luggage carelessly tossed on the opposite seat.

"Yeah. So I felt bad. You know, leaving everybody and---Oh." The girl that I had met in Olivanndar's Wands, who was chatting happily only moments before, had stopped suddenly when she saw me.

An odd look crossed her face, and I took it as a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked coldly.

"Um well I thought---" she replied, looking hurt.

"You **thought **you could steal my berth!" I said, eyes narrowed.

_God can't they get it through their thick heads that they effing __**STOLE**__ this from me?! Draco Malfoy?!_

"Look" she replied hotly, suddenly having a change of attitude," We're new hear and obviously we didn't know that you normally use this berth!"

"Aww! Look at the wittle firs' years!" Pansy mocked in a baby voice.

"We are **NOT** first years!" The second of the girls yelled.

She had black skin and dark brown eyes, which were now full with annoyance.

"Hey! Don't you** DARE** talk that way to us!!!" Pansy shrieked, taking a step toward her.

My (Emily's) POV

I stared silently at Draco, who stood there with an unbelievable calmness despite the situation displayed before him. His gray eyes drifted lazily from me to Marie to Sam, and then finally to the hideous, pug-looking girl to his right, who was ready to blow her head.

The girl took a small step towards Sam, who was now standing up.

_Heh…does she mean that to frighten us?_

"Hey! Back off." I warned, finally standing up and narrowing my eyes at her.

"Hey. I have an idea. Why don't you three get out of my berth and leave us alone." Malfoy said, his blue-gray eyes intensely staring at us.

I gulped, and felt extremely vulnerable under his gaze. Stealing a glance at Marie, I silently pleaded for help. But then I realized that she was looking at me to do something. I sighed, and closed the few steps between me, Malfoy and the extremely short black-haired girl.

"Look. There's no need to cause all this trouble. I mean we're new here and I'm sorry that we stole your berth, but, like I said before, we didn't know." I said hurriedly, tugging at a chestnut curl and gesturing to our luggage on the seat.

Malfoy's POV

_What did she say….?_

I stared dumbfounded at her, and couldn't help but noticing the way her eyes darted nervously around my face, searching for a response.

_It's kind of cute….NO! Snap out of it, Draco. _

"Fine. Stay here. I don't want it anyway, after you three had contaminated it." I finally said, trying my best to sound absolutely disgusted.

The girl smiled sweetly, but there was a lot of sarcasm in her voice as she replied, " Thank you, Draco. That was nice of you."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." I retorted.

_Shit. By now all the good berths will be taken, and I'll be forced to share with…*shiver*….Potter and the Mudblood._

"Oh, and, by the way…what are your names? You know…to uh…erm…" I asked, suddenly nervous and confused as I looked at their confused faces, and Pansy's annoying gasp of horror.

A smirk spread across her face as she sat down, all the while staring at me.

_Oh….SHIT! Why did I do that?! _

"My name is Emily…Emily Collins." She said finally, picking up a thick book from the red, carpeted floor.

She stared at the others expectantly, and when they didn't answer, she elbowed them in the side. My God if looks could kill….

"What?!" the girl with red-brown hair answered through clenched teeth," I'm not giving my name to **THEM**!"

Emily sighed impatiently.

"Ignore them." She said, glaring at her friend.

_Oh that won't be a problem._

"Anyway that was Marie and this is Sam." She said, gesturing to the girl who had stood up to Pansy before.

My (Emily's) POV

_That was so RUDE of them! After all that we've been through with those two, then they should at least do it just to throw them off our backs! _

Still infuriated at Marie and Sam, I looked at Draco.

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy, and this….this is Pansy….Parkinson. And if you wish to live through the year, then it'll do you good to be in Slytherin." Draco said, glaring at Sam and Marie.

He raised his eyebrows into a perfect, white-blonde arch, and disappeared with Pansy trailing behind.

_**Author's Notes: **_Hey thanks for reading! I really appreciate it. I hope you liked it, and I will come out with a new ( and hopefully better) chapter soon ( I thought this chapter was boring….). R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do I own Harry Potter? Hmmm I don't know….

_**Author's Notes: **_Okay so the last chapter stunk. Well, I'll make sure that this one is better and more interesting!

My (Emily's POV)

I gazed lazily out the train window, watching the darkness outside take control. Marie had long since stopped talking, and retreated to the other side of the berth, reading my book. Sam was slumped up against the wall to my left, out cold with drool flowing from her mouth. I groaned inwardly and banged my head upon the cool glass.

_Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring…._

Students had stopped walking around the train, and the trolley had come around about 8 times in the past 10 minutes when something interesting finally happened.

I heard footsteps pounding heavily on the carpet of the train outside, and suddenly a boy with white-blonde hair and mysterious gray eyes burst into our berth, followed closely by two other boys. The two boys behind him looked more like bodyguards then his friends. Granted, they did look dumb, fat and…well, like trolls, but the thought of having to wrestle one of them was….unspeakable.

_*shiver* I did not need that mental image, _I thought, picturing them in wrestling outfits, _yuck._

At the sound of the door slamming, Sam woke with a start, saw Malfoy, gave him a death glare, then noticed she had drool on her face and tried frantically to rub it off. Malfoy merely laughed at her, and turned to face me.

"Hello. " Malfoy said, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

"What do you want?" I asked, my words coming out strained and razor sharp.

"What put **YOU** in a bad mood?" Malfoy joked, turning briefly to glance at the two boys behind him.

"Shut it." I replied, scowling.

_He better have a damn good reason for barging in here. Even if he IS hot…_

Malfoy stared at me for a bit before replying.

"Have you met Crabbe and Goyle?" He asked, gesturing to his two "friends".

"Crabbe? **GOYLE**?!" Sam screamed, laughing so hard she practically peed her pants.

I suppressed a laugh, and turned away.

"What's so funny?" Goyle asked, furrowing his brow.

"Your mother." Marie replied, earning more outbursts of laughter from Sam and me.

"You better watch it." Crabbe threatened, ready to take a step forward, only to be held back by Draco.

"Now, now. We're here to be friendly." Draco said to Crabbe, each word dripping with sarcasm.

_Yeah. Right._

"Yeah," I said," Why are you here?"

Draco was about to reply when the train suddenly lurched forward, and Draco was flung into the berth, and onto me. Crabbe was flung onto Sam, and Goyle was flung onto Marie.

"Malfoy!" I whisper-screamed, face burning.

I carefully pushed a flustered Draco off of me, and stood up. He straightened his robes and looked outside.

"Why did we stop?" Sam asked, practically shoving Crabbe off of her so hard, he hit the opposite wall.

Marie glared at Goyle, a burning look of death in her blue eyes.

Malfoy's POV

_Damn. These girls are really in a bad mood. Well, I'll fix that._

The train stopped suddenly, sending me flying onto Emily. I actually blushed as I landed, my ear pressed up against her chest. Her heart beat faster, and she pushed me off.

Finding myself staring at her blushing, I looked away quickly and stared outside.

"Why did we stop?" Sam asked, as I heard a thump, telling me that Crabbe had been shoved onto the opposite wall.

"Oh my god…"

I heard Emily whisper to my right, her voice raw with fear. The lights flickered off.

I groped through the dark and met the window. As soon as my hand touched the glass, I retreated in shock. The glass was frozen.

"What…what's happening?"

"What the hell?"

"Oh my God!"

They all started whisper-screaming at once, and I could take it.

"Shut up!" I said, feeling around for the seat.

I found it and sat down, but a squeak told me that I sat on one of the girls.

"D-Draco…get o-off!" Emily whispered into my ear, trembling with fear.

I shivered as her breath met my skin. It felt oddly warm. Did the train suddenly get colder?

My (Emily's) POV

Draco did not make any move to get off of me, so I squirmed out from underneath him and managed to sit up. I could see better now, and I could tell that Crabbe and Goyle were sitting by them selves, while Sam and Marie were hugging each other, and Malfoy was right where I had been---next to them.

A shiver went down my spine.

_This is not good. This is not….n-not good._

I began shivering, partly from fear, and partly because it had dropped about 30 degrees.

"E-Emily! Sit d-down!" Marie whispered.

"Guys d-don't panic. But this is bad. Extremely bad." I whispered, trying to be brave.

"Well, if you're such a know-it-all, then why don't you tell us what's happening?" Malfoy challenged, obviously annoyed that he wasn't the one who knew what was happening.

"It….it's. There's a demen—" I began to speak, but all of the sudden, I felt all joy leave the room.

I looked toward the door, and a rotten, clammy hand hovered over it's handle.

Sam and Marie screamed and sunk lower into the seat, but I merely stood and stared, frozen.

"What….w-what the…What is that?" Draco whispered, unsuccessfully hiding the horror and fear in his voice.

_Oh…my….God. We're going to die…..die…._

Goyle and Crabbe whimpered, and Sam and Marie screamed some more and the thing revealed itself.

Malfoy's POV

I suppressed a scream as the hand gave way to the whole body of that…of that…**thing**. Nobody said a word as a dirty, blood stained, rotten robe followed the hand. Its head was covered by a hood, but there was no face to it. It just stood there, breathing through a rotten mouth.

Emily was breathing more heavily now, and I felt her sink to the floor next to my legs.

_Shit. Did she pass out?!_

The girls grabbed hold of my sleeve, and I was too scared to swat them away.

To my great surprise, the thing slowly turned the handle to the door, and glided inside. Honestly, I almost screamed and peed my pants, but the horror of it rooted me to the spot.

Feeling as if I'd never be happy again, I closed my eyes for a brief second, wishing it gone.

My (Emily's) POV

It seemed to draw all happiness from the room, and left me feeling hollow and empty inside. Without thinking, I clung to Malfoy's leg, and grabbed it so hard that I swear I hard him groan in pain.

_Please make it go away please make it go away please…._

It swerved its head to look at each one of us in turn, and then stopped to look at me. I whimpered and pressed myself farther against the wall, so my back was flush with it. I gripped Draco's leg tighter as it began to move towards me.

"Emily! Don't hurt her!" Sam screamed.

It ignored her and advanced on me.

Malfoy's POV

Emily was gripping my leg so tight that it probably lost circulation. Normally, I would have told anyone who did that to fuck off, but under the circumstances, I did nothing. It glided toward her, and all of the sudden it makes this sucking sound and Emily's face became a big blur.

"Oh…oh shit." I whimpered as I watched it.

Then silver light flooded the room, and the thing went away, and Emily dropped like a dead weight on the floor.

_**Author's Notes: **_Well, how do you like it? I personally loved this part in the movie, so it was fun for me to write. I'll write another chapter soon! (seeing as I have nothing else to do). R&R!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter! D:

_**Author's Notes: **_Erm…enjoy! ^^ " heh…

My (Emily's) POV

"When she wakes up, tell her to eat this chocolate. Harry passed out too."

"Okay sir…"

"Harry?!"

I groaned, and put a hand to my head. My head was throbbing, and I was still cold. Slowly I opened my eyes, and saw Marie and Sam staring back at me. I would have screamed, but I was too weak to.

"Your awake!" Marie exclaimed, hugging me.

"Oh Professor Lupin told me to give you this chocolate to make you feel better." Sam added, beaming down at me.

"Wh-what? I…did I….pass out?" I mumbled, holding my head in my hands, eating chocolate with my eyes screwed shut.

"Well…I think." Marie answered nervously," your eyes were open, and you were screaming…"

"Urrrgh….." I groaned, though I felt a little better from the chocolate.

_That was horrible…._

"Yeah, and then Professor Lupin came and sent the dementor away. The lights came on and everything was back to normal. Malfoy was trembling, staring at the wall, and Crabbe and Goyle had the eyes shut, and were whimpering." Sam explained, looking important.

I collapsed onto the seat and rolled over so that my back was to them.

"They left?" I asked, my voice muffled my the seat cushion.

"Yeah…but you better put your robes on. We're going to be there any minute!!"

Later….

I found myself walking out of the train, following Marie and Sam, still a little shaky. Our luggage (my suitcase, my cat Clyde, and Shadow, my pitch black feathered owl) were left on the train, and we were lead outside (in the rain) to carriages led by horses. We found an empty one, and I climbed in first, followed by Sam and Marie.

Just as we were about to head to the castle, two boys climbed in.

"May we sit here? Everywhere else is full…." One of them asked.

He was Irish, and had short, chestnut hair. The other was black, and he had short black hair.

"Sure" I answered, massaging my temples.

We went for minutes without talking.

_Awkward…._

"Erm…so…the dementor was really creepy back there…" The Irish boy said, trying desperately to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. Nasty things they are, dementors." The other agreed.

I nodded and smiled, though I felt like doing anything but. Nerves clawed away at my stomach as we neared the castle. I couldn't see much through all the rain, but it was **HUGE**.

"So…are you first years?" He asked, rubbing his wet brown hair nervously.

"Well…kind of." I answered, looking him straight in the eyes," We're joining you in your third years---your third years, right?---so yeah it's going to be tough."

They both look stunned.

"So why didn't you come here before?" The other one asked.

I shrugged and Marie replied, "We didn't realize we were…witches…."

They stopped talking.

"So…what are your names?" I asked, glancing shyly at both of them/

"Oh! I'm Seamus Finnigan, and this here's Dean Thomas." The Irish one answered, laughing, "What about you?"

"I'm Marie Elizabeth…." Marie answered, glancing from him to me.

"I'm Emily Collins and this is Sam Brown." I said, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Nice to meet you! I hope you'll get into Gryffindor!" Dean said, a gigantic smile spreading across his face like butter.

In the castle…

The nausea was coming back as I gaped at the ceiling of the castle. It was enchanted to make it look like the sky outside, and it was insanely cool.

Me, Mari and Sam were lined up along the front of the hall, facing the sea of students. I picked out Hermione, Harry and Ron from the crowd, and Harry gave us a thumbs up. I smiled and turned to Sam and Marie, and pointed out Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

_Do I want to be a Gryffindor?_

My mind traveled back to what Malfoy was saying on the train.

_Still infuriated at Marie and Sam, I looked at Draco._

"_Well I'm Draco Malfoy, and this….this is Pansy….Parkinson. And if you wish to live through the year, then it'll do you good to be in Slytherin." Draco said, glaring at Sam and Marie._

_He raised his eyebrows into a perfect, white-blonde arch, and disappeared with Pansy trailing behind._

Then to the carriage with Seamus (who was exceptionally cute) and Dean.

"_I'm Emily Collins and this is Sam Brown." I said, feeling slightly nauseous._

"_Nice to meet you! I hope you'll get into Gryffindor!" Dean said, a gigantic smile spreading across his face like butter._

"Now, time for the sorting to begin!"

I was jerked out of my daydream and was staring at who I thought was to be Professor Mcgonagall, with an old, ripped hat that sat on a stool. Everyone else was staring at it, so I did too. Suddenly it began to sing….

It sung about the four founders of Hogwarts, and how they got split apart because of Slytherin.

I listened intently, and when it was over, everybody clapped. I suddenly felt light-headed and nervous. I wasn't ready to go up there!

"Let's start the name call." Mcgonagall said.

She began to rattle off a list of names. The terrified first years walked up and put the hat on their heads, then escaped quickly to their house table.

"Brown, Sam!"

I stopped breathing for a second. All eyes were on her as she walked up to the hat, and nervously jammed it on her head. After a few moments, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and everyone else at the Gryffindor table cheered as Sam walked over, relief etched on her face.

_What if I trip and fall?_

"SLYTHERIN!"

_What if my names not on the list?_

"RAVENCLAW!"

_What if I just pass out right in front of everyone?!_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Collins, Emily!"

The world started to spin as I silently walked over to the hat. I fumbled with it before I put it on, cheeks burning.

"hmmm", said the hat in my ear," Well, I'd say you'd do well in Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

_No Ravenclaw or Slytherin…Please…._

"No Slytherin or Ravenclaw?",gasped the hat," Well I guess it'll be…GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed a sigh of relief as the Gryffindor table cheered. I walked shakily over to Sam, daring myself not to look at Malfoy's reaction. I didn't want him reminding me.

"Elizabeth, Marie!"

I crossed my fingers under the table as Marie put the hat on. Seconds went by like hours until the hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I squealed and hugged Sam and Marie.

"YAY! We're all together!!!!" I screamed, once the sorting was over.

Sam jumped up and down and sat next to Harry. Harry glanced at her, gave a shy smile, and turned to Ron, who gave him a thumbs up. Giggling, I sat down next to Sam, with Mari to my left.

"Potter! Hey, Potter!"

Harry slowly turned around to face the face, a look of aggravation on is face.

"What do you WANT Malfoy?!" He asked through clenched teeth.

"Is it true? You fainted? You actually fainted?!" Malfoy sneered, eyes glinting with excitement.

Next to him, Blaise Zabini made a fainting impression, and the group of Slytherins cracked up laughing.

"Ignore him. He's not worth it." Ron ordered, scowling at Draco.

"Hey! Hey Collins!!!"

Cursing under my breath, I turned around to face Pansy Parkinson.

"What?" I asked, glaring at her and all the other Slytherins.

"I heard you fainted too!!!" She squealed, clearly enjoying this.

_If you don't shut up, I'm going to beat you like a piñata._

Upon saying that, Malfoy got pale and he turned back towards his table, his back now to me.

"Go away!" Sam shouted at Pansy, then turned around to devour the food that had magically appeared on the table.

_**Author's notes: **_Hey I hope you liked it. I promise I'll write more. R&R please! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter!!!!

_**Author's Notes: **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love writing and I hope you like it.

Malfoy's POV

I walked alone back to the common room. I had left dinner early, having wanted some time to myself. I was thinking about what happened on the train, when someone appeared behind me.

"And where do you think you're going?"

I sighed and turned around.

"Hello Professor." I muttered, staring at the leering face of Snape.

"And why have you left dinner before everyone else?" He asked, smirking.

"Uh" I stalled, looking around at the stone walls of the dungeons, "That's really none of your business."

"Mister Malfoy" He drawled," It would do you good not to get in trouble with me on the first day."

"If anyone should get in trouble its Potter" I spat.

_Geez just go away!_

Snape smirked. "Well, that's true."

I snorted and continued walking down the dungeons.

My (Emily's) POV

I had left the Great Hall early so Professor Mcgonagall could show me around. By the time she had finished, I was drop dead tired.

"Well, that's just about it." She finally said, standing by the portrait of the Fat Lady, which I learned lead to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you Professor…" I replied, rubbing my eyes, "Goodnight."

"The password is "Wattlebird"." She said before she walked away.

I groaned "Wattlebird", and the Fat Lady opened. I walked inside, dragged myself up to the girl's dormitories, and passed out on my bed.

Malfoy's POV (the middle of the night)

I groaned, and rolled over.

_2:08…_

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise's constant snoring was keeping me from getting my precious beauty sleep.

_2:09_

I flopped onto my stomach.

_2:10_

I grabbed my pillow and shoved it over my head.

_2:11_

I flipped onto my back and threw the pillow at Crabbe, who snorted and started snoring again.

Great.

_2:12_

I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead.

_And now I don't have a pillow._

Crabbe's incessant snoring was really bugging me, so finally I belted, "CRABBE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

He jerked awake, screaming. I saw him looked around, then look my pillow on his bed.

"Um, Draco. I think this is yours." He muttered, tossed it over to me and rolled over on his side.

Rolling my eyes, I took the pillow and went to the common room. I tossed my pillow onto the black leather couch, and laid down to sleep.

My (Emily's) POV (morning)

As it turns out, we don't have any classes today. Of course Hermione was furious, and went straight to Dumbledore. I was just happy that I got to sleep in. I grabbed Sam and Marie and bolted the endless flights of stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As soon as we sat down, hundreds of owls soared over our heads, dropping letters left and right.

"I hope they haven't just ate…" I said, giggling.

"Ew! Em!" Marie laughed, playfully punching my shoulder.

"Heh…I wasn't kidding…" I mumbled.

I looked up and spotted my owl, Shadow, right away. He was carrying a letter. He soared down onto the table, and dropped the letter onto my plate.

"Well, I guess I'm not having those eggs then…" I said, picking the letter out of the yolk.

Shadow picking at a piece of my toast, chirping happily. I opened the letter. It was from my mom.

I was halfway done reading about how much she misses me and hopes I have a great time, when someone jerked it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, wheeling around on my seat.

Pansy stood in front of me, smirking and reading my letter.

"Aww!! Wittle Emiwy's mommy misses her!!! How sweet!" She mocked in a baby voice.

"Give. Me. It. Back." I said sternly, glaring her down.

"You'll have to jump for it!" she squealed happily, holding the letter above my head.

I took out my wand, and held it up to her chest.

_I don't know if I can do this yet but…_

"Oh I'm **soooo **scared!" She said, putting on a fake scared face.

"Accio." I said, and the letter dropped into my hand.

_Sweet!_

Pansy huffed and walked away. I laughed and stuffed the letter into the pocket of my light blue jeans. My eyes drifted over to the Raven claw table, then the Slytherin table, where Pansy was complaining to Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

I laughed out loud as she saw me looking and stuck out her tongue. Blaise glared at me, and Malfoy smirked and Goyle held up a fist.

Sam glanced in the direction I was looking. "Stop staring at him!" She said, glaring at Malfoy.

"What?" I asked, "I'm not staring!"

"Yeah you are…" Marie mumbled her mouth full of toast," This toast is good!"

"I do enjoy toast…" I shoving some into my mouth.

Harry glanced at us from across the table.

"What was that all about?" He asked, gesturing towards Malfoy's table.

I shrugged. "Pansy."

"Ah…" replied Ron.

"Well, I'm going to go explore a bit." I said, grabbing a piece of bacon and dashing out of the Great Hall.

Malfoy's POV

I just recently realized how extremely boring my friends are. And, let's not forget, how annoying.

Just before, in the beginning of breakfast, Goyle had taken a swig from his glass of pumpkin juice, and spilt it all over me. I cleaned it up with a spell, but left the Great Hall to avoid any further embarrassment. I would deal with him later.

So now I'm walking outside, gazing at the clouds in the sky.

_How nice it would be to be flying right now…_

I had almost made up my mind to go get my broom, when I saw someone flying around on a broomstick about 50 feet away.

I ran over to see who it was, ready to report them to Snape, when the person came straight at me. I yelled and was ready to duck when they made a vertical swerve upward, missing my head my inches.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled.

The person landed, got off the broom and walked over to me. I noticed that it was Emily.

"I'm sorry, Draco." She said once she got close enough.

She stopped about 3 feet away from me.

My (Emily's) POV

I ran over to Draco, completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Draco." I apologized.

_Ahhh…..he's SO CUTE!!!!_

I practically squealed out loud, but I managed to bite it back.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I..uh…" I stammered, my heart beating faster.

He smirked and I blushed even harder.

"What kind of broom do you have?" he asked, looking behind me at the broom I didn't bother to bring over.

"A nimbus 2001..." I answered, looking at his forehead instead of his eyes.

"Me too." He bragged," Father can always afford the best."

I laughed.

_Well this is…awkward._

"So…um…your father's rich?" I asked, glancing at his clothing.

He was wearing black (probably very expensive) pants. He was wearing a long sleeved snow white t-shirt with a black long-sleeved silk shirt underneath.

"Yeah." He said, smirking his face off, "and judging by the state of your clothes, your father isn't."

"Heh…well my father doesn't live with me. It's just me and my mom. Oh, and my cat.." I said, smiling.

Malfoy put on a shocked face.

"You mean you don't see your dad?"

"No."

"………"

"……..yeah….."

"……………………………."

"Well I gotta go get my broom and go back to the common room."

"Why?"

His question stunned me to the stop.

"W-What?"

"Why?" He repeated, smirking from ear to ear.

His gray eyes glinted maliciously.

"Well because Marie, Sam, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George and everyone are there."

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then he replied, "You should've been in Slytherin.", his smirk gone, his face serious.

"Um…well I have to go. I'll see you later." I answered, walking over to my broom.

Malfoy's POV

I bit back a sharp retort, and watched her pick up her broom and walked back to the entrance hall. She turned around to see if I was watching, saw me, stiffened up, and walked away. I smirked, turned on my heel and walked towards the grounds.

_**Author's Notes:**_ Well this chapter was insanely boring. I promise my next one will be more entertaining, and there will be classes. Bye! R&R


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or the characters except mine…

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading my story. I'm really getting into it and I _LoVe_ writing it! So…have fun reading!

My (Emily's) POV

_5:58_

_I have to get up in 2 minutes._

_5:59_

_One minute._

_6:00_

_Argh!!!!!!_

I rolled out of bed (I mean literally **rolled. **I fell off and onto the floor). Anyway then I dragged myself across the floor and into the bathroom, all the while thinking about my nice, warm bed.

I literally crawled into a shower, and turned the water on so high that it was scalding.

After having taken a very long shower, I tip-toed out of the bathroom with a towel on. I must've slammed the door to the bathroom or something, because Marie woke up, saw me in a towel, and cracked up.

"Shhh!!!!" I warned, hurriedly getting my clothes.

"Way to show some skin, Em!" She laughing, holding her sides and rolling over her bed.

I rolled my eyes and dashed back into the bathroom.

_Way to wake up every living breathing thing in Hogwarts._

I put on the uniform and robes, gathered my books, quill ink and parchment into my black and purple backpack (The ones that only have on strap to sling over your shoulder), and walked down to the common room.

I magically straightened my hair on the way down, and almost ran into the door because of it. I found myself with a very drowsy Seamus in the common room, who looked like he was about to keel over onto the floor.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Just tired." He answered, making sure to give a big yawn in the middle of his sentence.

"Don't yawn!" I joked," You're going to make me yaw---"

Right then I yawned, my mouth a big, comical o.

"Heh…sorry. I guess they're contagious." He said, blushing.

"It's alright. So, what do you have first?" I asked, taking out my schedule.

"Um…Potions." he answered, screwing up his face in the attempt to remember.

"Me too!"

"Well, I just hope that Malfoy doesn't bug you too much, now that you're Gryffindor and, well your new here."

"Yeah. I really don't want to think about him."

Actually, that was all I was thinking about. But I was ready to admit it.

"Well, I'll see you there." I said, waving goodbye to Seamus.

"Yeah." He replied, smiling a smile which gave me a warm feeling in my heart.

Later….

I arrived at Potions class early, but all the readiness in the world couldn't prepare me for the person that **teaches** potions. I walked inside and was immediately greeted by a man, around 40 years old, with dull, greasy black hair and an oversized hooked nose. He had cold, beady black eyes, which made me think of a black hole when I looked at them.

_So __**this**__ is Professor Snape? God._

"And why are you here now?" he drawled, glaring at me.

"Well, I wanted to be early, just to make sure tha---"

"That you could suck up to the teacher on your first day? How very…like a Gryffindor." He cut me off, smirking at me.

His smirk wasn't like Malfoy's. It was DISGUSTING. I immediately hated him.

I didn't answer, but just pick a table in the middle of the class and set my things on it.

A while later everyone else came. First came Seamus and Dean, who smiled at me and chose a table in the back. Then a group of Slytherins whom I didn't know arrived and picked a table in the front. Then Marie and Sam with Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived, and sat next to me.

I was waiting for Professor Snape to say something when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came into Potions late, but he just politely told them to take a seat.

Malfoy chose the desk closest to us, and smirked at Harry, who put on a face of utmost disgust.

Snape set us to work on making a simple healing potion. Since we had to work in pairs, I was stuck with Hermione, who kept yelling directions at me left and right.

_So…fricken….annoying…._

Anyway we had to let it sit for a few minutes, and I took the time to stare at Malfoy's potion. Kind of obsessive, actually. I watched his hands at her carefully cut up things for the potions, and I watched him lazily stir it around and around and around…

"Emily!!!"

"Wh…what?" I tore my gaze away from Draco's hands and looked at Hermione.

"Stir the potion!"

I sighed and set to work stirring it, thinking about my next class---Charms.

Malfoy's POV

I watched as Emily stared at my hands, a dreamy look on her face. I tried with all my might to ignore her, but it was really unnerving. Her constantly staring….but then I sighed with relief as the Mudblood yelled at her to start stirring, and she tore her gaze away from my hands and onto her cauldron.

_I mean I know I'm irresistible, but...._

"Mr. Malfoy!"

I looked up, completely shocked.

"Is there something more interesting in Ms. Collins than there is in your potion?" Snape asked with an evil smirk.

"Oh...no sir. I was just examining her potion, because it's turning a weird shade of green."

When I said that, Emily quickly looked down at her own potion, which indeed was turning a nasty shade of green. Horror-struck, she began frantically whispering to Hermione, who was so upset about it that her hair was frizzing.

"Next time, Draco, I expect you to concentrate on your own work." Snape replied, although he went over to Emily and Hermione eagerly, ready to criticize them.

_That was close…_

I had just used that excuse as a distraction, because my own potion was turning a different color than it was supposed to be.

"Crabbe!!!" I said sharply.

He grunted and turned to me.

"Fix this." I ordered as I leaned back in my chair and started doodling on a piece of paper.

It was for Emily. I drew a picture of her staring at me, and then I enchanted it to move, so as she was staring at me, her cauldron blew up in her face. I gave a little laugh, folded it up and threw it at her.

I watched intently as she caught it, looked at me, and then opened it. I laughed insanely as her face contorted into a look of rage and embarrassment. Se glared at me, and then started drawing something on the back.

My (Emily's) POV

I opened the piece of paper that Draco had thrown at me. I stared, open-mouthed, as I watched my doodle self stare at Draco, then my potion explode in my face. I furiously began drawing a picture of me hitting Draco over the head with a bat.

I folded it up the same way he did, and tossed it back at him, so it hit his head.

I smirked.

_Just wait till he opens it. That little git…..that little irresistible git._

Malfoy's POV

I opened the note, and found that she drew her hitting me over the head with a bat. Every time I got hit, my teeth would fall out onto the floor.

I looked her way, giving one of my famous scowls. Suddenly I felt the note being jerked out of my hand.

I looked up to see Snape holding it.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" he drawled, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Sir, Emily sent me this note." I answered innocently.

I heard a growl from Emily, and I looked over to see her giving me the look of death. Smirking, a looked back at Snape.

"Pity. Looks like Emily has detention on the first day." Snape said, unsuccessfully sounding sorry for her.

"But sir, Malfoy had sent one to me first." She protested, eyes pleading.

"Very well. Draco, you may supervise Collins in her detention."

I groaned. This was going to cut into my precious relaxing time.

"Tonight. In my office, scrubbing cauldrons. Now, fill your vials with potion and bring them to the front." Snape ordered," And next time, Ms. Collins, I advise you note to sent notes flying across the class. Five points from Gryffindor."

_Shit. Did I finish my potion? Crabbe better have done a good fucking job._

My (Emily's) POV

I hate Draco. HATE HIM!

_How could her DO that?! That selfish git!_

I couldn't wait till this day was over.

Author's Notes: Hope you liked this chapter. R&R please!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ Do I own Harry Potter? Hmmm….Nope!

_**Author's Notes: **_Okay well thank you to everybody who's stayed with my story. Especially Darkwolf24 xD

My (Emily's) POV

I trudged along to Professor Snape's class, so nervous that my hair was splitting at the ends.

"Well, well. Look who's in detention."

I turned to my left, and saw Malfoy leaning against the stone arch of the doorway leading to potions. He had a smirk on his face, and he was in pajamas. He was wearing black bottoms with a green t-shirt, with a black sweatshirt over it. The zipper was down to his stomach, and his silver blonde hair was all messy, like he had just gotten out of bed.

I looked down at my own pajamas (I didn't really care if anyone saw me in pajamas), and smirked. I was wearing lavender bottoms, with a matching t-shirt, and a dark magenta sweatshirt over it, zipper down to just below my chest.

"Shut it, Draco." I hissed, looking now at him, "You're the one who got me into this mess."

"Yes, but," he started, walking towards me," if you hadn't sent a note back, we both would be busy sleeping."

_True…_

I rolled my eyes and walked forward to the door.

"Are we allowed in?" I asked, pushing lightly on the door.

Draco walked over and opened it, smirking at me. I smirked back and walked in.

"Where's Professor Snape?" I asked, looking around, realizing that he wasn't there.

"He said that I could supervise you. So, I'm in charge." Draco replied, sitting down at Snape's desk, placing his feet on the desk.

'WHAT?!" I belted, walking swiftly of to Draco, "What do you MEAN you're in charge?!!!"

"I'm. In. Charge." He replied, breaking it down.

I gaped at him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"Don't let it stay like that." He snorted, taking a Quittich magazine out of his back pocket.

I grumbled all the way to the back of the room. I somehow found a sponge and a bucket waiting for me.

"Uh…there's no water in here." I said, glancing at Malfoy.

"Then FILL it with water." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"B…but I don't know how to do it." I muttered, blushing.

He again rolled his eyes, and walked over to me.

"Aquamenti." He said, pointing his wand at the bucket.

Water burst out of the tip of his wand, and into the bucket.

"Thanks." I said, taking the bucket and sponge over to the first cauldron.

I began scrubbing, splattering myself with soap and water.

"Make sure to get into the corners." Draco said, bemused.

"Yes, _sir_" I spat, glaring into the cauldron.

Later…….

I was ready to pass out once I was done scrubbing all the cauldrons.

_I'm not going to be able to lift my arm tomorrow!_

"Well, I guess your done." Malfoy said, sounding disappointed.

"What? Sad that my torture is over?!" I asked, chucking the sponge at his face.

He flicked his wand his wand lazily and it stopped in midair.

"I _wouldn't_ do that if I were you." He warned, smirking his face off.

"If you don't wipe that smirk off your face right now, I'll wipe it off for you." I replied, walking quickly over to the door.

"Where are your manners?" He mocked, stepping in front of me.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"I _mean_, where are your manners? It's polite to say goodnight before you leave."

I searched his face for any sign of sarcasm, and I found _loads_.

"Fine. Goodnight, Draco."

"How come you said 'Draco'?"

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Whatever. 'Night."

And with that her left, closing the door in my face.

_Real nice. A real gentleman._

I practically _ran _back to the common room, eager to get to my bed.

The next day…

The next day I awoke to the feeling of someone jumping on my bed.

"Go away…" I groaned and rolled over onto my side, bringing my hands to my face.

It started to jump even more, and closer to my face. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!" I screamed, glaring into the face of Sam, her robes already on.

"It's almost time for class!!! We're going to Hagrid's!!!! I heard from Harry that he's really cool." She yelled excitedly, lifting my spirits slightly.

"Ugh. All I want to do is sleep. Malfoy kept me scrubbing cauldrons until midnight." I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"That git…" she mumbled.

I whimpered as she opened the curtains, allowing warm rays of light into the room. It burned my eyes.

"Come _on_!!!" She pressed, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me up off the bed.

"I want to take a shower." I protested, walking off to the bathroom.

"Fine, whatever. Meet me in the entrance hall. Marie has a different class, so it's just us."

I nodded and proceeded across the plush royal carpet and into the bathroom.

In the entrance hall……

I felt much better after my shower. I had let my hair dry normally, so it had its regular waves, and regular bangs.

I found Sam and we walked to Hagrid's, with our 'Monster book of Monsters' strangled with a belt. My mind was pre-occupied, though. I was thinking about my dad, oddly enough. I haven't talked to him for four years, and my mom had recently told me that he might be a Death Eater.

Oh, and he possibly might want to kill me.

I only snapped out of my thoughts when I heard voices all around me. I looked up to see tons of students from all different houses surrounding a very small hut, with an unusually large door. There was plush, green grass under my feet, and there were very few clouds in the sky.

A HUGE man stood at the front of the crowd, with hands the size of my face, and a pitch black beard.

"Jesus is this-"

I caught myself swearing shook my head and started over.

"Jeez is this Hagrid? He's like a giant!!!"I exclaimed, gawking at his giant body.

He led us into a nearby patch of trees, which cleared out into a little clearing with a short stone wall. Sunlight dappled the ground, and all around me kids were struggling to open their books, which turned to be a problem, since the books had teeth and attempted to rip your hand off every time you open it.

"Open yer books to page 104." Hagrid said, strutting along behind some trees.

"And how exactly do we _do_ that?" Malfoy sneered.

"Why, you stroke the spine 'o course!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and tucked the book back into my bag, setting it down on the ground behind me.

To my right, Neville was being mauled by the vicious book, pieces of pages and his cloak flying high in the sky. I doubled over laughing as he tried to get up, but fell over again.

_He's such a nerd! Though I shouldn't be talking…hahaha…._

"I hate these books!" Sam said, chucking her book at a tree.

It hit the tree, snarled and lay limp.

"Well, I think their funny." Hermione said, now walking over to us, Ron and Harry close behind.

"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty, giving us books that try to kill us. God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Malfoy drawled anger etched all over his face.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry threatened, stepping forward.

"Oooh ho ho!!!" Malfoy sneered, smirking.

He shoved his bag into Crabbe's stomach, who doubled over. He then began to strut towards Harry, eyes drifting lazily from Harry to the crowd surrounding them, which included me and Sam. Confidence shone in his pale blue eyes.

Suddenly, Malfoy put on a face of great horror and shock, and pointed to behind Harry, yelling, "Dementor! Dementor!"

Everyone gasped, turning quickly around, only to find some trees, rocks and squirrels staring back at them. I didn't turn around, though. I wasn't that gullible.

When Harry finally turned back towards Malfoy, him and Crabbe and Goyle had their hood up, and started yelling "Oooh!!!" laughing maniacally.

"Draco." I said, stepping forward in Harry's defense.

"Does the little girl want to play?" he asked, snickering.

"Yeah "I said, cracking my knuckles, "she does."

Suddenly this weird, white hot anger bubbled up from inside of me, and I wanted nothing more than to punch his face till it caved in.

"Alrigh'!" Hagrid yelled, bringing something out from behind the trees that he had gone behind not to long before, "time to see some magical creatures!"

The things that he brought out were….different. They had the head of a bird, and the body of a horse. But they had feathers, and claws on the front legs, and hooves and the back. There were about five of them, all different colors.

"These are hippogriffs." Hagrid said to the shocked faces of all the students standing before him.

My eyes widened, and I took a step forward.

"Who wants to go first?" Hagrid asked, looking around.

Before I knew what I was doing, I raised my hand. Hagrid nodded, pleased that someone had volunteered.

"Don't get too used to it, though…." I muttered as I stepped forward, took off my robe and tossed it to Sam.

"Hagrid, I'll go too."

I turned around to find Harry walking forward, towards a white hippogriff. I smirked and turned to my own, which was black as night and had eyes that shone like the stars.

"Now, they're very proud, so don't do anything to upset them. Approach 'em slowly and then bow. Oh and try not ter blink they don't trust yer much when yer blink."

I nervously approached it, my gaze unwavering in it's eyes. When I got close enough, I bowed. It was awkward, since I had never really bowed and I bet I looked stupid, but I shrugged it off.

Immediately it bowed back, and I smirked with satisfaction.

"Well done, Emily. Now you can ride him! His names Nightshadow."

"Er…" I said.

This was WAY more than I had expected. Nightshadow came up to me and nudged my shoulder gently, as if reassuring me. I sighed and Hagrid helped me up onto him.

"Now go!" he yelled, pushing Nightshadow along.

_Oh God…_

He took off right away, and I only got to see Hagrid, Harry and Buckbeak for a few seconds until I was up in the sky. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my surrounding became a big, colorful blur.

We soared over and around Hogwarts, my adrenaline coursing heavily my body. This was AMAZING. Then Nightshadow flew lower to the ground, and finally swooped down through the trees to land besides Hagrid and Harry.

Sam and the other Gryffindors started clapping, for me and for Harry. Still in shock, I shakily got off and walked away from Nightshadow.

"Oh please…"

I turned quickly to see Draco strutting towards Buckbeak.

"I knew this couldn't be hard of Potter and Collins could do it. " he spat furiously," Now you're not so dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brut."

In seconds Buckbeak was up on his hind legs, screeching furiously. Malfoy yelled and covered his face with his hands, although that would somehow protect him.

_Shit. Time to run._

Suddenly I began to run, no sprint, towards Buckbeak. I skidded to a half right in front of Malfoy as I took to hit from Buckbeak. Silver talons collided with my face, and ripped open my cheek. They then proceeded to run along my left arm, leaving a bloody trail behind.

Screaming in pain, my mind was numb with white hot heat from my open flesh. Students were screaming, and I could faintly hear the ripping of fabric as someone else was hit. I was kneeling on the ground, holding my arm, my vision blurred with my own blood.

"Shit!" someone yelled in the distance.

I shut my eyes, holding back tears as someone gingerly picked me up in their arms. I sighed before I felt my head spinning out of control, and I suddenly knew no more.

_**Author's notes: **_Hey I hoped you liked this chapter. It was a bit dry, I suppose, but I guess every story has its dry parts. Anyway R&R please! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter.

_**Author's Notes:**_ Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story!

I awoke in the infirmary, my cheek and left arm burning. Starch white sheets covered my lower half, while my upper half was exposed. Struggling to look down, I realized that I was wearing a white nightgown.

_How did I change into this?_

I realized that my left arm was in a sling, and my cheek and left eye was patched up and stinging with some foul smelling ointment.

Great.

I struggled to sit up with my arm in a sling.

"Oh, honey, don't do that! You'll hurt yourself again!"

I gasped as I turned towards the voice. There was a petite, fairly old woman standing before me, a worried expression on her face.

I hadn't noticed her standing there.

"My gosh what happened to you? Your face was all torn up!" she said, her voice high pitched and a bit shrill.

"I…I got attacked by a hippogriff." I mumbled, head spinning," am…am I going to have scars?"

"Oh, I don't think so. This young man had brought you here just in time!"

"Er…who?"

"Me…"

I looked around with my right eye until I found someone standing there. It wasn't who I thought it would be….

"Seamus?! You brought me here?!" I asked, astonished.

He stood there looking extremely nervous, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

He nodded, looking relieved, then scurried out of the black wood doors.

I groaned and fell backwards, closing my eyes.

Malfoy's POV (Don't skip! I know some *cough* people *cough* skip over this part. But quite frankly it's more interesting than my POV lol)

I set off down the fifth floor corridor, thinking about earlier.

"_Oh please…" I said, strutting towards the creature, "I knew this couldn't be hard of Potter and Collins could do it. Now you're not so dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brut."_

"_Malfoy, no!"_

I clenched my fist through the sling along my right arm, emotions running wild throughout my body.

_I screamed, covering my face with my hand, trying desperately to shield myself. Suddenly Emily ran in front of me. I watched in horror as the talons on the beast met her face. I could hear the ripping on flesh and was close enough to smell the blood._

_Revolted, I stood rooted to the spot, watching in silence as she slide to the ground, screaming. She knelt on the ground, blood running down the left side of her face and arm._

I sighed and picked up my pace.

_People were screaming bloody murder all around me. It was too much for my head to take. I turned to yell at them when I felt my skin turn scorching hot through my robes. Then this intense pain came, knocking me off my feet and onto the ground next to Emily, who was laying still._

"_Shit!" someone screamed._

_My arm really didn't hurt too much, and there was very little blood, but I wanted to milk it as much as I could._

"_It's killed me!" I screamed, holding my arm._

"_It's just a scratch, you git! Look at Emily!" I heard Marie scream, her voice cracking._

_Hagrid picked me up, shaking._

"_D-don't touch me, you big oaf!" I yelled, glaring at him._

People started staring ass I began mumbling to myself. I glared at them, and they went back to their pathetic little lives.

_Pathetic…._

I was about to tell all those losers off when I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

Emily.

How was she out of the infirmary this early?! Shit….shit shit shit shit. I turned to walk away, hoping she wouldn't see me.

Too late.

"Draco!" she yelled, running towards me. I shut my eyes, cursing under my breath. Finally I turned around and faced her.

My (Emily's POV)

I walked over to Draco, heart beating faster with every step.

_Just relax…._

I took a big breath, inhaling and exhaling.

"What do you want?" he asked, his usual sneer vanishing, replaced my a blank face.

"I….I wanted to say that…wellthatwhathappenedtomewasn'tyourfault, andIknowthissoundsstupidandthatyouwouldn'thavefeltanyguiltevenifitwasyourfaultbut…..oh I'll just shut up now…" I said, blushing and turning around.

I started singing in my head, trying to calm myself down. I don't know why music does that to me. Anyway, I began singing Piece of Me by Britney Spears (I hate her, but like this one song.)

_  
I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me..._

"Hey what you did wasn't my fault." Draco said as I turned around.

_I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me._

"But," he continued, "Why'd you do it?"

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in  
(You want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin  
(You want a piece of me)_

"Well…' I stalled, "I…I don't really know"

_Liar._

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off  
Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me? (you want a piece of me)  
I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets'  
When getting the groceries, no, for real..  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder there's panic in this industry  
I mean please..._  
Do you want a piece of me?

"I…I guess….I didn't want you to get hurt."

_**Author's Notes:**_ Okay well this was very short but I just didn't feel like making it any longer. Deal with it._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

A

My (Emily's) POV

"Back off, bitch!"

"Get the hell out of my face!"

I screamed myself hoarse at Pansy, who screamed right back. She seriously pissed me off, ranting about how I tried to show off by "saving" Draco, and then she had the nerve to punch my arm! (Which is still sore and in a sling.)

"Look, why don't you just mind your own business!!!" I screamed in her face, glaring into her eyes.

She laughed, acting like she could really care less about my life.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'd like to see YOU this way, Pansy. I actually think it would make you look better." I walked past a seething Pansy and into Potions.

"Settle down." Snape drawled, stepping into the front of the class.

I chose a seat in the back, knowing now that Snape hates every single one of the Gryffindors, and takes pleasure in torturing them. I removed the bandages around my eye so I could see better and winced as the sticky tape tore at my sensitive gash.

Snape must have seen me flinch, because he randomly started laughing.

It was a weird, disturbing sound, Snape's laugh. It sent a shiver down my spine and I almost puked.

"Hey! Hey, Em." Marie whispered, jabbing my shoulder harder than she needed to.

"What?!" I asked, a little annoyed.

She glanced across the room, jerking her head. "That guy over there."

"Er…well I can't right now I'm working on my potion and we're supossed to shut—"

She grabbed my sleeve and jerked me around.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I screamed.

"He's right there! From Ravenclaw…" she trailed off.

"Um, yeah whatever." I said, noticing the emo guy with jet black hair covering his right eye.

Marie rolled her eyes and turned around, but I saw her glancing over her shoulder every time she could.

Malfoy's POV

I HATE SAM!!!!

Today there was a Quidditch game, against Hufflepuff, and_ somehow _my broom had begun to jerk violently while I was playing. At one point in the game I was hanging on for dear life, and fell off. Thankfully that git Flint was there to save me, for I had fallen on his broom.

Damn whoever did that. They will one day die.

Talk about embarrassment. The Gryffindors hadn't stopped mocking me since then.

Oh, and one more thing. Sam had come up to me after Potions and had told me that she had jinxed my broom before the game.

So now I'm devising a plan to get her back, while I watch Crabbe do my homework.

I better get an A.

My (Emily's) POV

"Sam!!"

"What?! He deserved it!"

I rolled my eyes. I had heard, and seen, the thing about Malfoy's broom getting jinxed by Sam.

"Yes, but that wasn't mature! You want to stoop to his level?!" I replied slowly, walking over to the window.

"Oh! OH! What?!" Sam yelled, laughing.

Suddenly Marie ran through the portrait, couldn't stop in time and ran into the wall.

"Marie!" I yelled, cracking up.

Flustered, she stood up and turned towards us.

"Oh my God you know that guy that I was talking about in Potions?" she asked, out of breath.

"No." said Sam, confused.

"Yeah, well he kissed me!"

"WHAT?! You just MET him?! Are you insane?!!!!" I yelled.

She giggled. "Yeah, well…."

"Marie!" I yelled, shaking her by the shoulders.

Sam ran over and punched her on the shoulder.

"Stop it!" she yelled, pulling away, "if you don't like us together than stay away!"

And with that she ran upstairs.

"What the….." Sam mumbled.

Shaking my head, I walked over to the ruby red couch and sat down, watching the chestnut owl on the window.

"Ron, honestly! You can't keep copying off my homework!!"

"But Hermione, you're smart like that!"

I heard Harry snicker, and saw them walk into the common room, scarves around their necks.

"Um, what up with the scarves?" Sam asked, eyeing the red and gold scarves.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "We ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle and…well…"

She unraveled the scarf, and there was this big, red mole on the side of her neck. I squealed in horror and shrunk into the couch. Sam screamed and ran over to me.

"Did you see her mole!" she yelled. My mouth was open and I was staring at the fireplace in a daze.

"Well it's not just me!" Hermione exclaimed ripping off Ron and Harry's scarves.

"That's just gross…" I said my voice trailing off. I looked over at Sam who was leaning on the couch trying to hold in a laugh

"I'm going to get him back." I promised, standing up.

"Well…..why don't you wait until later, when he's not expecting it." Hermione suggested, giving her mole a very irritable look.

"Hey Hermione, do you know how to get these things off?" Harry asked, touching his own mole and recoiling in disgust.

"I may be able to, but…."

"But what?! I don't want to walk along with this bloody thing on my neck! Get it off!" Ron screamed, strangling his neck in a desperate attempt to suffocate it off.

"Um…Ron? I don't think that's possible." I said, stifling a giggle.

"Ron, you're going to hurt yourself!" Hermione yelled, running around.

_Ridiculous…_

"Well, I'm going to bed." I said, eager to head upstairs.

"G'night…"

The next day….

"Hello. I'm Sam Brown, and this is Emily Collins."

_How did I get myself into this? _

_Let's see. Sam had suggested from some random, ridiculous idea that we try out for the Quidditch team._

"Very well. I am Madam Hooch. I will be testing you today. You're brooms are over by the broom cupboard." She said, gesturing towards her left.

We ran over to the cupboard, Sam tripping over rocks.

My arm felt better, and I enjoyed moving it around, since it was now out of the sling ( I chucked the thing out of the common room window. It landed on someone's head).

We had just grabbed our brooms when we heard an "Oi!"

Turning around, we saw Harry and Ron walking, well, running, towards us.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't try out for the Quidditch team!" Ron yelled.

"And why _not?!_" I asked, staring at my broom, whose straws stuck out in different directions.

"Oh, shut up!" Sam yelled, hitting Ron with the broomstick.

"Ouch! She hit me! Did you see that? She hit me!"

"All right all right!" Madame Hooch called, shooing Ron and Harry to the side," Now, mount your brooms!"

I stood over mine, not entirely sure of what I was supposed to do. But, eventually, I figured it out and was up in the air. I began to laugh, remembering when I almost knocked Malfoy over when I flew at his head.

"Collins, stop laughing! Follow Sam's example and start flying around!"

"Yeah!" Sam said, a sneer on her face.

_Oh, shut up._

Later….

"OH MY GOD WE'RE ON THE TEAM!!!!" Sam screamed. Walking into the common room Ron was holding an ice pack to his head due to the fact that Sam had hit him.

"Well good for you…" Ron grunted. I collapsed on the couch exhausted from Madame Hooch's training.

"Hopefully we don't have a game soon." I sighed sinking into the couch.

"We wouldn't be prepared for that!" Sam screamed.

"I know!" I replied, "I'm just wondering if we'll do well as chasers…."

"I'm sure you will." Harry said, smiling warmly.

I smiled back, relived that he thought we were good. Well, not horrible.

"Oh by the way the next game is against Slytherin." Ron said casually.

"WHAT?!" Sam and I screamed in unison.

"I can't play against Slytherin!" I worried, rubbing my arm till it turned a dark pink.

"What, because of you-know-who?" Sam asked, smirking.

"No!" I replied, turning red, "it's because their insanely aggressive!"

"Yeah. They'll knock you right off your broom." Ron said, chuckling.

"Well, whatever. We have Quidditch practice in an hour, Emily, Sam." Harry said, walking glumly over to the portrait, "and we have to share the field with the Slytherin team; Snape's orders."

"What?!!" Sam screamed, throwing her hands up in the air, "They can spy on us! No, I'm NOT sharing the field with them!!!"

"Fine. Don't go. Get thrown off the team because of your selfishness." I replied, following Harry.

She huffed and reluctantly stood up to follow.

At Quidditch Practice……

When we walked onto the field, uniforms on, the Slytherin team was already there, waiting.

"Great…" Wood huffed, walking over to Flint.

"Look, stay over on that side." Wood ordered stiffly, hardly looking Flint in the eye.

"Oh, sure." Flint replied sarcastically, giving him a toothy smile.

I had ignored all this, due the fact that I was too busy staring at Malfoy.

"Em!" Sam whispered, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Eh? Wha-?" I asked, still dazed and staring.

"Stop it!"

I ignored her and stared at the goals behind him.

Suddenly he caught me staring and turned sharply to look at me. He smirked and I blushed, looking away quickly.

"C'mon." Wood ordered, herding us away.

Soon we were up in the air, zooming around. Everywhere I could see blood red robes, emerald green ones just behind them. Actually, we weren't bad, but we weren't that good, either.

Then, out of nowhere, someone came from behind me, knocking me off my broom. Screaming, I fell towards the ground in a whirl of colors.

_Shit! I'm going to fricken die on a Quidditch field!_

Suddenly, in the middle of my terrified screaming and spazing, someone managed to save me. I landed with a thud on their broom, and my hands instinctively grabbed the dark wood.

"Sam?!" I screamed, holding onto her broom.

She grinned. "Yeah. One of those Slytherins knocked you over. It might have been Mucus…."

"Um…Mucus?"

"Marcus Flint."

"Oh….can I have my broom?"

"Yeah, try using Accio."

"Yeah. I'll just wave the wand that doesn't _EXIST_ and my broom will come!"

"Oh…right…"

"Yeah and well---"

I got cut off when I heard a sickening crunch and a yelp from Sam. A bludger had appeared to hit her face.

"Sam are you okay?!" I yelled above the wind.

Her broom was out of control.

"Sam, get a grip!" I yelled, looking down nervously.

"Need some help?"

I looked to the left to see the usual sneer of Mucus and Malfoy.

"What?! Get out of here!" I screamed, glaring at them both.

"Okay, but I'd be a little bit nicer to us, seeing that we're the only people to help you." Malfoy sneered, shrugging slightly.

I rolled my eyes and turned back towards Sam.

"Um…Sam? You all right?"

She mumbled and slipped a little sideways, holding her nose. The broom began moving again, and Sam now had no control at all. I was seriously afraid that it would begin to spin.

_This isn't good….._

"Um…wait! Malfoy!" I yelled over my shoulder and we began slipping backwards off the broom.

"Yes?" he asked mocking, kind of like a sick, innocent voice.

"P-please help!" I pleaded, slipping even farther off, Sam still holding her nose.

I faintly saw blood pouring out of her nose.

"But I thought you told us to go away!" Malfoy responded, smirking.

"I didn't--- " I looked down at the ground, my head spinning, I….just…help, please! I'm gonna fall!"

Soon I was hanging onto the very end of the broom, like 50 feet in the air, hands slippery with cold sweat. Sam wasn't holding herself up, and I began cursing under my breath.

Just as I was about to fall, Mucus swept over and grabbed me from behind by the shirt, yanking me onto his broom (which rocked, by the way. It was all black and…whatever).

I yelped and was thrust backwards into him. He grunted and began flying towards the ground. I blushed and looked up at Sam and Malfoy, both had a disgusted look on their face as they glared at each other.

Finally we were all on the ground, unhurt (except, of course, Sam, who had broken her nose).

"Be careful next time." Flint scolded, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Yeah." Malfoy chimed in, flipping his white-blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"You were the ones who flew into---never mind. C'mon Sam, let's go to Madame Pomfrey." I said as I gently herded Sam into Hogwarts.

_This day has been too long…._

I slowly but surely made my way to the hospital wing, listening to Sam curse Malfoy all the way to Texas.

I only left her when she was in the infirmary, being inspected. Relieved, I made my way back to the common room, the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Author's Notes: Hey thanks for reading! This chapter was insanely long, but much better than the last one. That's because I had Darkwolf24 to help me out over here! ;D Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author's Notes: I really appreciate everyone who reads my story! Thanks a bunch! 3

My (Emily's) POV

I walked, dazed, down to the Great Hall. We were supposed to have this big dueling club thing today, which I was not excited to be attending. One, I wasn't exactly the greatest witch. Two, I wasn't looking forward to embarrassing myself in front of the whole school….

I was passing the charms classroom when I heard knocking on the door. I turned towards it, looking at its gray features intently. Suddenly a big square figure popped out at me, scaring me to pieces. I screamed and took off in the other direction.

When I finally turned around, I realized that it was Professor Snape, two pieces of bread on either side of him. He looked like a sandwich.

I stared for a few seconds before completely losing it, falling to the floor holding my sides.

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!?! _

He glared at me in between the two slices, making me laugh even harder.

"I---I---c-can't b-breathe!!!" I screamed, gasping desperately for breath.

I awoke with a jolt, finding myself still giggling.

_W…what the…._

"Em! Are you okay? You were laughing in your sleep!" Marie asked from the other side of the room.

I could faintly see her sitting on her bed, legs crossed. I sighed and sat up.

"I had a dream that Snape was a sandwich." I said quietly, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

She was silent for a moment. I feared that she would just go on without saying anything.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" she screamed, falling backwards on her bed, "A SANDWICH?!?!!"

All of us were now down at the Great Hall, surrounding a long, rectangular table. Stars dotted the pale blue table top.

The sound and voices in the Hall were deafening, and I had to scream to hear myself.

"Silence."

Everyone quieted down at once. Somehow Snape could make you shut it without yelling. I wish I could do that…. He kind of pulls you in and hypnotizes you with his black hole eyes and his cold, drawling voice.

"Now in a moment we will choose some of you to get up here and duel a partner. You will try your best to come up with all the spells you can think of, though I'm sure that's not much." He drawled, standing on the table.

_Poor table…_

"Now…who will go first?"

_He's rubbing his grease all over it…_

"Crabbe?"

_It can never be wiped off…_

"And….Collins."

_So sad…_

"Em!"

Marie elbowed me in the ribs.

_Why is everyone looking at me?_

"W-what?" I asked, glancing between her and Snape.

"He called you!" she whispered, shoving me up onto the table.

I stumbled up onto the table, heat rising to my face.

_I think I'm gonna puke._

I caught Malfoy whispered frantically to Crabbe. Probably telling him last minute spells. Like he could remember them.

"You may start."

I stood there, blood rushing to my face. I could hear my pulse in my ears. It made me sick.

I lifted my wand, determination coursing through me like a waterfall.

"Stup-" I started, but was hit by Crabbe's spell before I could even say it.

I was flung 10 feet backwards, and landed heavily on my butt. Cursing under my breath, I got up and raised my wand again.

"Expelliarmus!!" I yelled.

A jet of pale blue light shot out of my wand and hit Crabbe square in the chest. He stumbled backwards. In order to calm myself down, I began to play a song in my head. (Just lose it by Eminem).

_Ok..  
Guess who's back?  
Back again  
Shady's back  
Tell a friend  
Whaaaaaaaa_

Crabbe got up, yelling "Depulso!"

I was flung backwards, this time landing on my back.

_Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright Stop!.....Pajama time_

_[Verse 1]__  
Come here little kiddies, On my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap?  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like TP for my bunghole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! __[Fart Sound]__  
Oops my cd just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip_

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

_Chorus]__  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)_

_[Verse 2]__  
It's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to sunday  
Maybe til monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna "touch my body"_

Excuse me miss, I don't mean to sound like a jerk  
But I'm feelin' just a little stressed out from work  
Could you punch me in the stomach and pull my hair?  
Spit on me, maybe gouge my eyes out? (Yeah)  
Now, what's your name girl?  
What's your sign?  
_[Dr Dre]__ "Man, you must be up out your mind"  
DRE! (HA-HA)  
Beer Goggles! blind!  
I'm just tryna unwind now I'm_

_[Chorus]__  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)_

"Depulso!"

"Incendio!"

_[Verse 3]__  
It's Tuesday and I'm locked up  
I'm in jail and I don't know what happend  
They say I was running butt naked  
Down the street screaming  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't remember  
All I know is this much  
I'm not guilty  
They said, "Save it, boy we gotcha you on tape  
yellin' at an old lady 'touch my body!'"_

Now this is the part where the rap breaks down  
It gets real intense, no one makes a sound  
Everything looks like it's 8 Mile now  
The beat comes back and everybody lose themselves  
Snap back to reality  
Look it's !  
Yo you signed me up to battle!?  
I'm a grown man!  
Chubba chubba chubba chubba chubba chubbie  
I don't have any lines to go right here so, chubba teletubbie!  
Fella's (WHAT?!) Fella's (WHAT?!)  
Grab you left nut, make right one jealous (what?)  
Black girls  
White girls  
Skinny girls  
Fat girls  
Tall girls  
Small girls  
I'm callin' all girls  
Everyone report to the dance floor  
It's your chance for a little romance whore  
Butt squeezin' it's the season  
Just go (HA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so appeasin'

_[Chorus]__  
Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)_

_[Outro]__  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
UmMmMmm touch my body  
Ooh boy just touch my body  
I mean girl just touch my body_

We were both hurt and leaning over, holding our stomachs. I fell backwards, only faintly seeing him do the same. He fell off the table and I couldn't laugh as I fell onto the back of my head and blacked out.

I woke up, yet again, in Madame Pomfrey's. One would think that from passing out all the time you'd get used to it, but you don't. It's disgusting. It's like everything gets fuzzy and black, and you feel light-headed.

I hope that never happens again.

Anyway, I woke up and Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed over to me.

"You okay dear? What was Snape thinking?! Letting you kids use spells like that!" she yelled, slamming a glass off water down on my bedside table.

It splashed everywhere and I sat on the bed watching it flow onto the table.

She scurried away to get some paper towels, and I didn't really fell like asking her why she didn't just use magic.

Whatever.

My attention was now on the bed next to me, which held a chubby boy with a thick, round face.

Crabbe.

_He must have passed out too….oh I remember! He fell off the table!_

I gave a soft giggle as I recalled what had happened earlier before.

"Where is she?! I'm going to kill her! Messing Crabbe up like that!"

My insides did a somersault. I knew that voice.

I heard angry footsteps echoing through the hallway, getting closer to where Crabbe and I lay. I lay frozen, unable to move.

"….that filthy little—"

I looked to my right. None other than our beloved Draco Malfoy was standing before me, his mouth agape, along with Gregory Goyle. He soon closed his mouth, narrowed his eyes, and grimaced.

"What are _you_ staring at?" he asked, spitting the 'you' out like it was some bad tasting medicine.

"Oh, nothing, really" I said sarcastically, "I'm just cherishing this moment, because I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my presence."

_Really, I am…_

He glared at me.

"You better hope that Crabbe isn't permanently damaged, Collins." He began, "Or my father will here about this."

"Yeah," I snorted, "I'm pretty sure I killed him."

"Just watch out." He spat, turning on his heel and gliding out of the infirmary.

Goyle stayed by Crabbe's bedside for a while more, stealing glares and glances at me every few minutes. I just completely ignored him, and turned over onto my side.

_I can't wait till they both leave._

Malfoy's POV

I have to say, I was quit surprised when I saw Emily knock Crabbe out. I mean, half of her spells didn't even hit him! Not to mention that she sucks at spell casting. She's only just gotten to Hogwarts!

Whatever.

I just put on that show to scare her. I don't _really _care about Crabbe.

Well, a little. But strictly for business purposes.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually growing to like that Collins girl.

Is something wrong with me?

My (Emily's) POV

Staying in the infirmary did have its perks. For one, you didn't have to attend any classes, and your friends do your homework for you.

Sorry, Marie, Sam.

And you don't have the stress of running around everywhere. The only thing I don't like is the night.

I'm not afraid of the dark, but something about being alone in the darkness of the infirmary creeps me out. And there _are_ some pretty creepy things lurking around Hogwarts.

Well, I'm not completely alone. I have Crabbe. But I highly doubt that if something came to attack me that he would protect me. He'd probably join their side!

Anyway, I'm laying here in the dark and it's creeping me out.

I can't wait till morning.

_**Clang!**_

_What was that?! Oh God this is scary….is Crabbe awake? Does it matter?_

_***cursing***_

_Who's there?! Ahhh!!!!!_

_**Boom!**_

_That better be thunder…_

Suddenly I heard footsteps making their way over towards my bed. I whimpered and shrunk under my blankets.

My heart began beating faster, and a cold sweat began on my skin.

The continuous footsteps were heavier than those of Madame Pomfrey's, and Crabbe is snoring next to me.

"Emily!"

I screamed and jumped about two feet high out of my bed. I was ready to run for it when I recognized the figure.

"M-Marie?" I asked, squinting in the dark.

"Yeah. It's me." She said dryly.

_Her voice sounds different._

"Don't scare me like that!" I scolded, regaining my composer.

"Well, it's not my fault you're a baby." She retorted, walking over to the left side of my bad.

The starch white sheets stood out in the dark, and I stared at them while I spoke.

"So…why are you here?"

"I came to show you something. Sam is already there. Now get out of bed."

"But—"

"Now!"

I ignored the fact that Marie was ordering me around and tip-toed out of bed. Sam was kind enough to, earlier before, bring me my own pajamas. They consisted of black shorts with purple skulls on them, and a big baggy purple t-shirt.

Marie walked swiftly over to the door, not even glancing back to see if I was following.

"Marie!" I whispered, jogging to catch up with her.

"What?!" she whispered back, glaring at me a little.

"Umm….well…do you think that maybe I could borrow your sweatshirt?" I asked, eyeing her pitch black sweatshirt and red pajama bottoms.

_Come to think of it, I've never seen that black sweatshirt before…must be new._

"What? Why?!" she asked, still walking.

_How do I explain this…maybe because your wearing pants and a sweater and I'm freezing my head off?! Hmm…nope! Can't think of anything!_

But I just replied, "I'm freezing!"

She sighed and took it off, revealing and baggy black t-shirt, which I haven't seen before either. I gratefully took the sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.

"It…it smells like cologne." I realized, sniffing the black material.

"Oh, um…it's…it's….my boyfriends." She replied, looking at me.

"You mean Shane's?" I asked, looking now at the stone floor.

"Um…yeah." She replied, walking ahead of me.

We walked for a while, until I heard some odd whispering.

I ran up and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Wait!" I whispered.

"What is it?" she asked irritably, looking at my hand on her arm.

"I heard something!" I said innocently, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Well you'll just have to—"

"Please can we turn around? I don't know where we are anymore and—"

"We are not turning around!"

"But it's creepy down here and I'm tired and you keep yelling at me!!!" I wailed, holding tighter on her arm in the hope that I would hurt her enough so she would turn back.

"Stop it!" she yelled, glaring at me," if you want to turn back than do it! Go and get yourself lost!"

I frowned and let go of her arm.

"I don't know if your mad about what Sam and I said about you kissing Shane, or if it's about something else, but don't talk to me again until you're ready to be nice." I said quietly, looking ahead of me.

She just stood there looking dumbfounded.

I began to take the lead.

_I don't know what's up __**her**__ butt._

Suddenly I heard Marie start to yell in pain.

"Marie, are you okay?!" I asked, turning around.

My eyes widened as I saw, not Marie standing there, but Malfoy.

"_Malfoy_?!" I exclaimed, jaw dropping to the ground.

He smirked.

"That's right."

"W-what are you doing?! W-why…."

He laughed, a cold, cruel laugh.

"You really are dumb, aren't you? I took you here because I knew you have never been here before. I knew that if you got lost here than you would never find your way back, at least not for a few days."

"But _why_?!" I screamed, clenching my fists.

I was so furious that I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears.

"Why?" he asked gravely, his face serious now, "because of Crabbe."

"_Crabbe_?!" I exclaimed, voice rising by the second, "you can't honestly care about Crabbe! I see the way you treat them! Like dirt! Scum!! Well guess what, Malfoy?! That's exactly what you are! You're pathetic and a coward! You love to bully people for the heck of it, but you never get bullied yourself! People are too scared of you! But you know what?! Your _nothing_ without Crabbe and Goyle! Without them people wouldn't be afraid! So if you continue treating them like this, giving them false hopes, then they'll leave you, and you'll have _nothing_!!!"

My chest was heaving violently up and down, trying desperately to get enough air into my lungs. I glared at Malfoy, who for the first time was speechless.

For once, I knew what to do. For once, it was my turn to act. I took off the sweatshirt and threw it into his arms.

It definitely wasn't Marie's.

I gave him one last look, and walked hotly down the corridor.

_He'll never come after me. He'll never apologize. He's too proud._

"So you actually _want_ to get stuck here?"

I instantly stopped.

_Are you serious?_

I slowly turned around and gasped as Malfoy was two feet away from me.

Smirking, he asked, "Well?"

I shook my head, hardly believing my eyes.

_Is this the same Malfoy?_

"Well, then follow me." He ordered, shoving the sweater into my hands.

"W-what's this for? It's your sweater isn't it?" I asked, palms getting sweaty.

Even though he was a jerk, I was overwhelmed with affection for him. The butterflies in my stomach went haywire when he was around. Especially now.

"You said you were cold, didn't you?" he asked, his back to me.

I was so happy that I wanted to run up behind him and hug him till he pops. From the moment I had taken the sweater off, my arms went numb with cold. I think it had something to do with these stone walls.

I threw the sweater over my head and followed him cautiously, alert for any sign that he would leave me there.

But he didn't.

Author's Notes: I really liked the way this turned out. I love writing Malfoy's POV, but I'm aware that some people don't like it. Please tell me if you want e to keep writing in his POV or not. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Author's Notes: Erm…enjoy?

My (Emily's) POV

I decided to keep what had happened last night to myself. I didn't feel like listening to Sam's nags and Emily's squeals. I mean nothing actually happened, right?

So now I'm actually falling asleep in Professor Binn's class. His voice is so….boring. It just slowly lulls you to sleep. I mean Hermione actually looks like a normal student, with her hand propping up her head, and her eyes blinking sharply every few times to stay awake.

I keep myself awake by doodling on a piece of spare parchment. Not very exciting, but neither is this class.

Oh, and did I mention that that guy Shane is in this class? How annoying! Marie is giggling every two seconds just looking at him.

It's sick.

I mean not that I don't do that when I look at Draco but…..

"He he he Shane, stop it! You're making me blush!"

_He he he Shane, stop it! You're making me puke!_

I groaned inwardly and pressed my quill harder on the parchment.

"Marie, guess what?"

"What? *giggle*"

_Yes, Shane. WHAT?! __**WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO SAY?!**_

"You look so cute in those robes!"

"Oh, Shane! You're making me blush again!"

_Jeez just shut it! God Marie NEVER acts this way around guys!_

I was so glad when class was finally over, and everyone came out the door moaning lazily and scratching their sides.

"Er, Emily?"

I was waiting for Sam to come out of the class, since Marie had run off with Shane.

"Yeah?" I asked, expecting it to be Sam.

"Well…there's a trip to Hogsmeade coming up and I was wondering if you would like to go….with me? I mean not as a date or anything but…."

Puzzled, I turned around to see, not Sam, but Seamus.

"Seamus?" I exclaimed, blinking my eyes hard to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Embarrassed, he nodded.

"So…will you? I can understand if you don't want to but…."

"No, I…that's fine. I mean yeah, okay. That's great, thanks." I smiled, hardly believing what was happening.

He walked away, I relieved blush on his face. Harry and Ron were waiting for him I guess, because he walked right over to them and they grinned.

I gave them a shy smile and walked off in the other direction, straight passed Malfoy.

I didn't even notice.

Malfoy's POV

Finnigan? FINNIGAN?!

How is she going to Hogsmeade with _Finnigan_?!

Why do I even care?

I feel like punching the shit out of him. Punching him till his face is permanently caved in.

My heart hurts, and I don't know why.

Help me. Don't help me.

Love me. Fuck off.

I'm devising a plan to humiliate Finnigan in front of her. I can't stand him now. That disgusting blush on his face.

But if I don't like Collins, why do I want to get him?

Because he's a Gryffindor, right?

Yeah. That's it.

My (Emily's) POV

I can't believe it! Seamus asked me out?!?! Oh my GOD!

No, he said it wasn't a date…

But 'Ahhh!!!!"

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh my God Seamus asked you out?!" Sam began screaming hysterically in my ear.

"YES! Well, kinda but whatever."

Marie came back into the hallway. She stopped, seeing Sam and I jumping around.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking at both of us like we were insane.

"Seamus asked me out!" I squealed, completely ignoring the people stopping to stare at me.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, jumping around.

"I know!" I yelled, jumping around with her.

We looked like Spongebob and Patrick on a sugar rush.

A while later I, Marie, Sam, Shane, Seamus and Dean were sitting around a table in the Great Hall. It was later in the day so we didn't have to worry about Shane leaving to the Ravenclaw table.

"So…" I mumbled, looking at the Daily Prophet (which I had recently found out that that was the newspaper. I still can't get over how the pictures move) in front of me.

"Have you got McGonagall next?" Shane asked to no one in particular.

"No. I have Flitwick." I answered uncomfortably.

"Oh…"

"I have Flitwick too." Marie chimed in.

We sat there for a few moments, the tension between all of us not going unnoticed.

I refused to look at Seamus. I was too nervous, and the fact that I could feel his eyes burning into my forehead didn't help.

"I have Mcgonagall." Sam said suddenly.

She sounded depressed.

"Um, Sam are you okay?" I asked, glancing at her.

She put on a fake smile. "Oh yeah never better!"

I frowned and hugged her so did Marie, "if you say so."

My hand was resting on my "Monster Book of Monsters" in front of me on the table (which has repeatedly been trying to maul my hand), and jerked suddenly when something brushed up against it.

"Sorry…" Seamus mumbled.

I looked up at his hand that was now inches from mine.

"I…I thought it was mine." He explained, staring at his fingernails.

"S'okay." I said, smiling.

_Oh. My. God. Was that on purpose?_

Groaning from boredom, I closed my eyes and flung my head back.

_Could this day get anymore boring?! I'm falling asleep!_

"Well I've got to head back to the common room. A lot of studying to do." Dean said, getting up from the table.

He grabbed his books and was gone with a swish of his cloak.

I glanced at everyone in the table, and stopped at Shane. His eyes looked familiar, like…like…black holes. They kind of sucked you in and hypnotized you….big black eyes that wouldn't allow you to look away.

No. Fucking. Way.

"Shane?" I asked excitedly, voice rising.

"Er, yeah?" he asked, looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Who's your father?" I asked, clenching my fists in pure anticipation.

This was going to be the death of me.

"Well it's…um….prfsrsnpe." he mumbled, trailing off at the end.

_What?_

"Sorry, didn't catch that." I said, leaning in closer to hear it.

I had everyone at our table's attention now.

"P….Professor Snape…."" He repeated, looking embarrassed.

"NO. WAY!!!" I screamed, grabbing a fist full of hair.

Sam stared dumfounded at him, then after a few seconds started screaming herself hoarse. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching.

"I thought I told you guys." Marie looked at her hands.

"EEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!! EW HE'S YOUR FATHER?!" Sam yelled, eyes bulging out of her sockets.

Seamus's face turned pale, and he shook his head slowly.

"No way…" he mumbled, shaking his head more violently now.

"you definitely have your mother's nose!" Marie teased, probably remembering Snape's disgusting, greasy hooked excuse for a nose.

I snorted.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Uh…." He stuttered shyly, staring wide-eyed at all of us.

"This is AMAZING!!!" I exclaimed, excited with this new information.

I was walking to Professor Flitwik's class with Marie, since Sam was stuck with McGonagall.

"Hey." Marie whispered, "isn't that Malfoy?"

I looked around frantically, hair sticking to my face.

"Oh God…" I whispered, noticing Malfoy standing outside Flitwik's door.

"Let's just remain calm, act normal and walk past him." Marie whispered back.

We giggled and got closer to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I glared at Malfoy who was now blocking Flitwik's door.

"Up your butt." Marie spat, spraying spit all over the gray hallway.

Resisting a giggle, I turned my attention to Crabbe and Goyle, who were standing on either side of Malfoy, crossing their arms like some badass bodyguards.

They wish.

"Look who got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" Malfoy drawled, gray eyes glinting maliciously, "boys, let's say we give them a little lesson."

"Let's say you get your fat head out of my face." I challenged, somehow finding a newfound courage and standing up for myself.

I _never _would have done that back in America.

"Damn Americans." Malfoy spat, glaring at each of us, "they never know what's good for them."

Marie stepped forward.

"You better shut you mouth, Malfoy or—"

"Or what?" he sneered, smirking, "you beat us up? I don't think so. Or will you just send your vampire boyfriend after us?"

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed Marie and shoved her past Malfoy.

"Get lost…" I mumbled as I walked past.

Marie stuck out her tongue and spattered in Malfoy's face, laughing hysterically as it dripped down his face.

2 weeks later…

Nothing amazing has happened. Life is boring, even here. I haven't even seen Malfoy for a whole week! They say that he's in the infirmary due to some weird chemical reaction in Potions.

I think he's faking.

But I went to see for myself anyway, and when I got there I made up an excuse to see some first year that I didn't even know.

She was staring at me the whole time.

Anyway, Draco _was_ there, and he looked miserable. Like he was really sick.

"Oh, I'm sure his father is going to hear about this!" I breathed sarcastically, staring at a sleeping Draco.

"Who _are_ you?!" the terrified first year asked, her big brown eyes widening.

Oh, right.

I forgot to tell her.

"Sorry, do you mind if I stay here? Please, I need to do….erm….some research." I lied, pleading with the girl.

Sighing, she nodded, glancing quickly at me.

Poor girl.

Anyway, I continued to stare at Draco, his blonde hair all in his face. He looked so peaceful.

What am I saying?

_You know you like him!_

Shut up!

_Ha ha ha admit it!_

Go away!

Oh God. He's awake now.

And looking at me.

Time to go!

Our posse (Me, Marie, Sam, Shane, Seamus and Dean) was walking down the hallway, when out of nowhere I just wiped out. I couldn't help it!

I'm a klutz.

Marie began cracking up, holding her sides as I sat on my but in the middle of a crowded hallway.

After a second I began laughing too, gathering my books that had managed to fly out of my hands and across the hallway.

"Jeez, Collins, walk much? I mean I heard Americans were dumb, but you take it to a whole new level you freaky little patriot."

I glanced up to see Draco staring down at me. He began laughing maniacally at what he just said.

I opened up my mouth to speak, but Shane did it for me.

"_What_ did you say?" he asked, stepping forward, black eyes turning shiny in the sun.

Draco looked at him like he was something disgusting that had gotten lodged in his throat. But at the same time frightened because Shane stood at least three inches taller than him.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You heard what I said. Cut the crap and leave her alone." Shane demanded looking thoroughly pissed off.

Draco spit at Shane's feet.

In one swift moment, Shane grabbed Draco's robes and punched him in the face.

Draco screamed, holding his nose, maroon goop seeping through his fingers.

"Draco!" I yelled. I couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

"You just called him Draco!" Sam yelled, not believing her ears.

I ignored her and turned to Shane and Malfoy.

Shane's black hair was glowing with anger, his left eye brimming with delight at his punch his right eye as usual hidden behind a curtain of jet black straight hair.

Malfoy cursed and began to hurry away, blood dripping on the floor.

I watched as his forest green and black robes swished down the corridor and out of sight.

"Dude…" I whispered to no one in particular.

I slowly rose to my feet, shaking.

Shane smirked and walked over to me.

"You okay?"

I nodded and turned around to face Seamus and Dean.

Both were laughing hysterically, pointing in Malfoy's direction and imitating the punch.

"Oh my God that was amazing!" Marie exclaimed happily, hugging Shane.

He blushed and cleared his throat nervously.

"Well I'm…I'm going back to the common room…." I muttered, taking off to the seventh floor.

Later that night…._**really**_ later that night…

All three of us were in the common room, unable to sleep.

"I think I'm overtired." I yawned, draping myself over the blood colored couch.

It was cushiony, and a practically sank into it.

"Well, all I know is that I can't sleep." Sam muttered, sitting into the same blood colored chair to my left.

The fireplace was going, and I watched its bright orange and red flames spark and feared that it might somehow come out of the fireplace….

"Hey, I have an idea." Marie said suddenly, pacing back and forth around the common room.

"What?" I asked, yawning again.

"How about we go down to the Study Hall?"

"And do what?" Sam asked, staring out the window.

It was raining…

"And…I don't know! Talk or whatever. Listen to music." She answered, sitting on the armrest of Sam's chair.

"Okay…." I answered, actually up for the idea, "But what if we get caught?"

"It's okay. I'm tight with the security guard, Snape."

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Have you not been listening for the past five minutes?" I asked, pulling her up from the chair.

"No…"

"Just come on."

"Wait, bring your stereo." Marie said, making me run upstairs to the dormitories to get it.

Once I was back downstairs, we tried to make our way down to the Study Hall without making any noise.

Like that was possible.

But we had to dodge the prefects roaming around, and since they were to scared to do it, I always had to run for the door, make a distraction, and help Sam and Marie across.

Eventually got there, giggling and shoving to get into the Study Hall first.

"Well, I'll go in last." I said, not risking getting caught by going in first.

"Baby…" Sam muttered.

"Well I don't see you going in!" I retorted, punching her arm.

"I'll go!" Marie yelled, shoving the door open.

It creaked and we walked in, everything pitched black. Sam and Marie started whisper screaming into the dark.

"Shush!" I warned, trying to remember what spell to use to light this up.

"Oh my God Harry taught me this one!" Sam squealed, waving her wand and lighting the whole place up.

"Since when were you having secret meetings with Harry?" Marie teased, walking over to one of the tables.

"I wasn't!" Sam objected, crossing her arms, "I just asked him to help me with some stuff!"

"Sure." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes and grinning.

I walked over to the table in my bare feet, set the stereo down and sat down. My arm was sore from carrying the stereo all this way.

They wouldn't hold it.

They sat down too, picking their feet up from the stone floor.

"So…" Sam said awkwardly.

I laughed and rubbed my arm.

"What's this thing with you and Seamus?" Marie asked.

"Nothing! It's just that he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. That's all." I answered, looking at my feet.

"Sure." Sam replied sarcastically, mimicking what I had said to her before about Harry.

"Let's listen to your Ipod…" Marie said, plugging my Ipod into the stereo.

She turned to choose a song.

"Let's listen to….this!" she exclaimed, turning the volume up to the 'I'm about to go deaf level'.

The song, DotA by: Basshunter, was a fast paced techno song that made you want to jump around and dance like crazy.

We looked at each other, screamed, and began dancing on the table.

We began flailing our arms and going crazy as the techno beat filled our eardrums.

Screaming, we jumped, spun and twisted from one end of the table to the other.

Marie started singing the Swedish song and going completely insane at the other end, and I started laughing insanely. I rand over to her, and we all began jumping up and down together.

But then a saw something that made my heart stop.

Snape, in all his greasy glory, stood behind Marie, who was still spazing out and flailing her arms to the music.

Both me and Sam stopped and looked at other, jaws dropped.

"What's the matter?" Marie yelled above the music, unable to stop dancing.

We were about to speak, when Snape cleared his throat. Even above the loud music, we still heard him.

Marie's face went blank, and she slowly turned around. Suddenly she began to burst out laughing, holding her sides and rolling around on the table.

We joined in, and stopped just in time to see Snape actually SMILE at us.

We all stopped laughing and stared, dumbfounded, at Snape smiling.

He turned on his heel, and with a swish of his black cloak, was gone.

Instantly we all looked at each other and began cracking up all over again.

"I-I c-can't b-breath!" I screamed, gasping for air.

"That was hilarious!" Sam screamed, on her knees laughing.

Marie was laughing so hard that she wasn't able to speak, and only this weird hiccupping sound was coming out.

We began walking back, still giggling about Snape.

"Can you imagine if he started dancing with us?" I whispered, giggling.

They started cracking up, and I stumbled behind.

"Or like singing and ripped off his capes and under it was like a spandex leotard dance thingy?" Marie giggled.

We grimaced at the thought.

"Oh my God it's Harry!" Sam suddenly squealed.

"And Shane!" Marie exclaimed, squeezing Sam's arm,"ohmigosh he's so gorgeous!"

They bolted ahead, leaving me behind.

"Thanks, guys." I mumbled sarcastically, now alone.

I began walking a different way, the way that Malfoy had tried to make me get lost it a few weeks ago.

I sighed and got chills down my spine thinking about the darkness.

_I wish they had stayed…_

Suddenly I heard someone talking. I yelped and did a 360, seeing no one.

"W-who's there?" I asked nervously, holding my wand.

I heard it again, but listened closely. They were singing!

I followed it to an empty classroom door, and pressed my ear up against it.

_And I was woken by the thought in my head  
"Time to see the world  
And get up out of this bed."  
With feet to walk with and a little time to kill  
I grab my guitar so I can go and chill  
At Box Hill, Cardish, I will, won't stop till I fall asleep  
I'll take my time and relax in the sun  
Because I heard time flies when you're havin' fun.  
_

Is it just me or does this voice sound familiar?

_And I've no idea where that day gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
And I've no idea where that day gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
Yeah..._

Whoever was singing was strumming away on their guitar, belting it out. They weren't half bad. I pressed my whole body so I was flush with the door, straining to hear better.

_And I remember sharing lips with her  
The coming weeks were to be a blur  
'Cause time with her is like no other  
She can make a winter's day feel like the summer  
And it's oh so nice to have her alone  
'Cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home  
The clocks ticking but I don't mind  
Because there's no one else I'd rather share my time_

And I've no idea where those weeks gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
And I've no idea where those weeks gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
So I'll sing…  
Mmm.  


It's official. I'm now in love with whoever's singing. He's amazing! I love it!

_Reminded of the time in 1999  
__From __  
I started a brand new school  
Behaved, I'd be lying  
'cause you'll be finding me 'round the back of that sport school  
Takin' teachers through the bends with a little set of friends  
Yeah, we're about as focused as a broken camera lens_

_My first fight, my first fall for a girl.  
You know, I wouldn't swap those two years for the world.  
_

I had pressed myself to the door so hard that it swung open, and I stumbled into the room. It was lit up, with a boy with white-blonde hair sitting on a stool, playing his guitar and singing. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling.

_Malfoy?!_

I was too stunned to say anything, let alone move. He hadn't noticed me yet.

_And I've no idea where those years gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
And I've no idea where those years gone when  
Yet I know that it's time well spent  
So I sing…  
Mmm. _

He looked so…amazingly adorable playing his guitar and singing. I couldn't believe it when he stopped and opened his eyes, his face contorting into that of the utmost horror.

He quickly stood up, glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?!"

He sounded more pissed off than I had ever heard him.

"I…I…" I stuttered, staring wide-eyed at him.

The song was replaying again in my head.

His face was contorted in rage and he looked embarrassed.

If that was possible.

I could swear, though, that I saw a slight blush on his pale cheeks.

Malfoy's POV

I was thoroughly shocked when Emily was standing there when I had stopped singing.

I was mad, but somewhat pleased.

That song had come from the heart, and she had heard it all.

God.

Anyway now she's just standing there, looking embarrassed and scared. Her long, wavy brown hair is in a low ponytail, and some strands of hair had fallen out and into her face.

Maybe I had overreacted…..

My (Emily's) POV

I stood there awkwardly, staring at the ground instead of him.

"I…I really liked your singing, you know." I whispered, glancing up at him.

To my surprise, he stood there in his black t-shirt and pajama pants, and smiled.

Yes, smiled.

"Thanks. I really liked the way it turned out." He said, his eyes shifting from me to the door.

I couldn't believe this.

_AHHH!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! I LOVE HIM HE'S AMAZING!!!!!!!!!_

"Well, I better get going." I said sadly, smiling weakly at him.

"Me too." He responded, picking up his guitar and turning out the light.

_What….just happened?  
_

It took my eyes a while to adjust to the darkness, but when I finally did, I groped my way over to the door.

I gasped as I bumped into something which was Draco.

"Um...sorry." I said awkwardly as I looked at what I could make out was him in the darkness and I saw it, his deep gray eyes that restrained me from moving an inch from my spot.

He didn't say anything; he just kept on looking into my fawns brown eyes. That's all he had to do to seduce me.

It was quiet and we just stared for what seemed like forever but neither of us seemed to notice.

Then suddenly my cell phone rang with the song Barbie Girl. DAMN IT MARIE!! Always messing around with my phone and setting my ring tones to the most embarrassing songs. I squeezed my eyes shut as I glanced at the caller ID, Marie's cell.

Perfect timing.

Probably to make sure I wasn't abducted by those trolls Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco just smiled and put his knuckle extremely gently under my chin so I was looking at him. He looked into my eyes and his seemed like they were twinkling in the darkness; he just leaned his head down and softly placed his lips on my cheek.

It was like prom, getting married and being crowned miss America all at once, absolutely amazing. Words couldn't describe my emotions that spun through me for the whole three seconds that my burning cheek had his lips met.

He looked dreamily into my eyes once more before he left for his dorm and simply said:

"Goodnight Emily, until tomorrow."

_Until tomorrow_

Author's Notes: Hey thanks for reading I really liked this chapter cause I had Marie (Fang1108). ;D Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Marie's POV

Sam and I took off to meet our men in shining armors, well, wizards in baggy Hogwarts robes.

He he…that's a knee slapper

I immediately hugged Shane and he wrapped his hands around my waist and just stared into my deep blue eyes passionately. I looked longingly back at his black eyes which seemed to be glistening in the faint candlelight that the hall candle provided.

Harry and Sam were already giggling and playfully teasing each other, gross. Sam was embarrassed for some incredibly ridiculous reason.

I grabbed Shane's hand and he laced his fingers through mine and we walked to his fathers' potions classroom where we could be alone.

Once we finally got there I finally spoke, "hey is it ok if I call Emily real quick? I just want to make sure that dumb and dumber didn't jump her."

He nodded once still not taking his eyes off of me.

Her phone rang and rang and rang but she didn't pick up.

"Ugh" I said aggravated.

He rested his hand under my cheek and kept it there and spoke in his British accent, "I bet she's fine Mare, you know how my dad is in these halls, like fuckung Dracula." he laughed and smiled at me.

"Yeah I know."

"Oh by the way," he said, his voice like silk, he pulled me onto his lap smoothly with one quick movement at his dads desk chair, "Dracula told me about your little…ern…dancing thing with Em and Sam, heard you're quite an animal on the dance floor. Or should I say table?"

I laughed smiling widely

"You know, he actually likes you."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "should he not?"

"No no no, you know what I mean, he's very…picky when it comes to people he approves of. I don't think its humanly or wizardly possible to dislike you."

I smiled and pecked him on the lips. He gave me my favorite half smile that he occasionally makes.

I ran my fingers through my brown long curly hair and pressed my nose against his. Which by the way was normal sized unlike his father Snape who had a nose the size of Texas.

He kissed me for a good ten seconds before I pulled away.

"What?" he asked somewhat annoyed that I pulled away.

I ran my fingers through his hair which was as usual covering is right eye. I pushed it to she side revealing the scar below his eye that he got when he was a baby.

"That's what a kid gets for having a single father who leaves potions around the house." He said when he told me the story about the incident as a baby at home.

I kissed it softly as he wrapped his hands around my waist again. The room was dark but slightly lit by the full moon which was visible through the large windows on the left side of the room which made up the whole wall.

The atmosphere, perfect.

Alone, perfect.

The guy I'm with, perfect

I allowed him to kiss me again, this time I was a slightly more aggressive as I kissed him back, he pulled away by about a centimeter and smiled

"Thank you God." He murmured

"Hmmm..." I said to him letting him know that I longed for his soft lips against mine again.

Which I didn't have to say anymore because this time he decided to get aggressive and he kissed me harder but still passionately.

I felt his warm tongue sweep across mine and I replied to him by doing the same to his.

His grip around my waist tightened and I had one leg on each side of him and my arms wrapped around his neck.

But them something I wasn't expecting happened, I felt his hands lower to my butt and I suppressed a giggle. Silly boy.

We remained in that same spot until I did something I didn't even believe, I let my hands slide down his chest and tilted my head back, he began kissing my neck and I tilted my head to the side slightly

He stood up but with his hands under my butt and my arms around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist he picked me up as he stood.

He carried me to the couch in his dad's personal office which was behind the door to the side of his desk.

He gently set me down and then lay on top of me, uh oh.

I know what he wanted but he sure is NOT gonna get it! He's only 14 and I'm only 13 for gods' sake!

He let his hands glide under me to my back and smoothly slid my turquoise cami strap off of my shoulder and then the other one.

OOOOH GOOD LORD OF WIZZARDS! DOBBYS SOCK!! VOLDEMORTS NIPPLE! UNICORN TURDS! LEPRECHAUM TAINT !! HAGRIDS BUTT CRACK!!!!

I cussed to myself

"Shane," my voice seductive but stern, "Not yet. Its way too soon for…this."

He groaned, "Mar I'm so sorry. I dint mea-

I groaned too, "ughhh, Shane! You're so like sweet, please, you're making this harder for me to say no then it already is."

He just slipped my straps back on and I felt extremely proud of myself.

"Hmm you don't like the sweetness?"

I giggled "Be a bad boy for once! It's not that hard."

"Sorry m'dear." His British accent still makes my stomach get filled with butterflies, "no can do, that is not how a gentleman should treat his fair lady."

I laughed. "Ok King George, lets go, it's like 2 am."

He laughed and held my hand as we walked out of Snape's office.

"Your American accent is so….strange."

I snorted, "Look who's talking old chap," I said in a poor British accent

"What the bloody hell was that?" he laughed

We walked to my dorm whispering and laughing until we got to the entree way

"Until tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and I went up to my bedroom that I shared with my two best friends and some other people I don't really care for.

As soon as I got to our room I checked Emily's bed to make sure she was alive and breathing and she was passed out fully clothed.

I glanced down at my dark jeans and tank top and just collapsed onto my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_Until tomorrow…_

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! This was a special chapter; Marie's chapter! She wrote the whole thing (Fang1108). Hope you liked it!

Hiya, its Marie and id just like to say thanks to Neil Cicierega for the wizard swears! Go to _.com_ and search _POTTER PUPPET PALS! _My personal fave is between Mysterious ticking noise and Bothering Snape_! _Thanks Neil, stay beautiful. 3


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

My (Emily's) POV

I woke up late, my cheek still feeling the touch of Draco's lips.

_Had that really happened? Why did he do that?_

I smiled to myself and sat up, giving a big stretch that exposed my flat stomach.

"Em?" Marie asked drowsily to my left.

"Yeah?" I asked, wiping the smile off my face.

"What happened last night? You were behind and…never caught up." She asked, sitting up in her bed.

Her white t-shirt was wrinkled to the point of defeat.

"Nothing." I said coldly, hopping out of my bed and landing on the salmon colored rug at my feet.

"What's wrong?" she asked carefully, pulling at her brown hair so she could get it into a ponytail.

"Nothing!" I repeated, yelling this time.

I was pissed at her, at Sam, and at everyone. They had no right to leave me behind like that, and then act like everything was okay.

"I think your PMSing. " she mumbled angrily.

"I can't help it if you think I'm fucked up." I spat furiously, roughly grabbing my clothes from my trunk.

I had grabbed a royal purple shirt that covered one shoulder, with a black tank top underneath. Dark jeans and black shoes completed the look. It was kind of cold outside, after all.

I stormed out of the dormitory and into the bathroom before Marie could respond. The white tiled walls of the bathroom blinded me for a few agonizing seconds. I changed blindly, and straightened my hair.

Oh my _GOD._

_Today I go to Hogsmeade with Seamus!!!_

I wanted to run in and tell Marie and Sam (who had somehow managed to sleep through all this) and tell them, but I couldn't.

Not after what had happened.

Whatever.

I ran down the flight of stairs to the cozy common room, where the fire was still ablaze. It lit up the place in an eerie way, since the sky was gray and made the room seem dark.

Sighing, I crouched down in front of the fire, savoring the warm rays licking my body.

The courtyard leading to Hogsmeade was extremely crowded. It made difficult for you to breathe. I had to push, shove and curse to get people to move.

I finally found Seamus standing in the middle of the crowd with Harry and Ron. My heart leapt up into my throat, and I rushed over to him.

I cleared my throat. "Hi, Seamus."

"Eh?" he turned towards me, his pale blue eyes full of surprise.

I smiled and turned towards Harry and Ron.

"How're you?" I asked, snorting as Ron gave a look of complete shock.

"You're talking?" Ron exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ron! Anyway I'm fine. "Harry said, smiling sweetly.

He's always so nice. I don't know why Draco hates him.

"Well…shall we go?" Seamus asked, grinning.

I practically melted. His blue eyes were warm and inviting, so much different than Malfoy's. His dark brown hair was sticking up in the front, and it looked absolutely adorable.

Unable to speak, I just nodded and followed him to Hogsmeade.

We walked in silence for while, Seamus by my side.

"So, um, I…I saw you last night." Seamus started as we walked into the beginning of the little village. The rare trees were colorful with red, orange, yellow and brown. Our footsteps crunched on the dead leaves under our feet.

My heart stopped and I refused to look at him.

"And I…I saw you kissing Malfoy." He breathed, trying unsuccessfully to hide the hurt and disappointment in his voice.

"Seamus…" I whimpered, "I…I thought you said…"

"That this wasn't a date? Yeah, I did but I…" he trailed off, his voice miserable.

I finally looked at him and almost cried. His head was down and his blue eyes were closed. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. My heart hurt immensely, and I stepped closer to him.

I didn't know what to say, so I hugged him. He stiffened up, and I could feel his breathe on my face.

"What…about Malfoy?" he asked, pulling away from me and looking into my eyes.

I saw mixed emotions, but overall depression in the depths of his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry." I sighed, holding back tears, "I…I need to go for a while, is that okay? I'll met you back here in a bit."

I ran off before he could see a single tear slide down my cheek.

I actually went looking for Malfoy. I kind of just wandered around in a daze, bumping into random people until I saw him standing with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy. They were bullying a first year, who (surprisingly) was in Gryffindor.

The poor boy's eyes were wide with fear, and tears rolled down his pale cheeks. A strong wave of emotion hit me, and I rushed over to the boy.

"Get away from him!" I yelled, standing in front of him.

He gave a yell of terror and ran in the opposite direction. I stood, glaring at the group. Pansy, who was wearing a frilly pink shirt and black pants, crossed her arms.

"You scared away our toy. Now I guess we'll have to use you." She smirked, her black eyes rising into her forehead wide bangs.

This whole time, Malfoy hadn't said anything. I smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. The sun made his white-blonde hair look even blonder, if that was possible.

I had fallen in love with his green silk shirt and blue jeans. I desperately wanted them for some unknown reason. Don't ask.

"If you don't talk to me I'm going to tell them about last night." I warned, almost pleading with him.

I needed him to talk to me. I needed someone to love me, to look after me.

Then he just started laughing, throwing his head back and belting it right out.

"I set that whole thing up! I'm sure Finnigan told you he saw us, right?"

"What…what are you getting at?" I asked, already dreading what he was about to say.

"That I purposefully made you find me and I made him be there when I kissed you. I wanted him to hate you." He put simply, a horrible, evil smirk spread from ear to ear.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to run. I wanted to beat the shit out of him. I wanted to hug him and cry into his chest.

Neither of them seemed like a good idea.

"I…I…" I started, voice cracking.

It felt like I had heartburn.

It was the first time I had ever been kissed like that (even if it was on the cheek) and it hurt terribly to hear someone say that it didn't mean anything.

All of them were laughing now, and I couldn't take it.. I burst into tears, wailing right in the middle of Hogsmeade.

Falling to my knees, I covered my eyes, but the tears kept coming.

Their laughing was all around me, making me sick.

In what seemed like ages, I heard someone finally walk over.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Harry.

I shook my head, still not looking up. I knew they were all watching.

"Hey, Malfoy, I don't know what you did to her, but you better get the fuck out of here!!!" he shouted, voice actually wavering with anger.

"Fine, _Potter._" Malfoy spat, "I'm glad you're offering to take this _scum_ off my hands."

This made me cry even harder.

_He hates me! He hates me!!!!!! That evil, disgusting little bastard! I hate him! But I don't…_

"Hey…" Harry whispered, crouching down to where I still lay on my knees.

He put on arm around my shoulder, and watched as I cried myself dry.

"You better?" he asked calmly, withdrawing his arm.

I nodded, sniffed, and finally looked up.

My eyes stung, and everything was blurry.

_Ha! I probably look disgusting!_

People all around were staring, but one glare from me or Harry made them look away. He led me over to Hermione and Ron, who were having an argument.

"Ron, I'm telling you, NO!"

"But Hermione!"

Hermione had her hands on her hips, glaring at Ron fiercely.

She was wearing a jean jacket with a black tank top, and dark blue jeans. Ron was modeling a dull green sweater, with faded out looking jeans and sneakers.

His face was blank, but his eyes held sadness and disappointment, but definitely not from this argument.

At the sight of me Hermione's eyes went wide and she rushed over to me.

"Oh God what happened?" she asked, hugging me.

"Malfoy he… I don't know I just found her crying in front of Malfoy and his group." Harry explained.

At this I burst out crying again, and Hermione whispered softly and lead me over to a metal bench. We sat down and she hugged me. I was grateful that she was there, and I smiled through my tears.

The bench was cold, like ice. Just like his heart.

Do I really believe this?

No.

I removed my hands from my eyes again and apologized to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"It's okay!" Hermione said, insisting that she let her buy me some chocolate.

So while Hermione went and bought it, I was stuck alone with Ron and Harry, who were standing there awkwardly.

"Er…don't worry, Malfoy's a git." Ron said nervously.

I looked up, face blank.

I wish that I had just stayed in America.

Back in the castle…

Word had traveled fast in the Great Hall, and now everyone that passed me started to whisper and point fingers.

I thought about sitting by myself at dinner, but Hermione dragged me over to where she, Harry and Ron sat.

I didn't admit it, but I was very thankful that she was so nice.

A couple of times Sam, Marie or Shane tried to come and talk to me, but I refused. After a while Ron got annoyed with everyone coming over, and eventually started jinxing anyone within range of our group.

I thought that being popular would be a good thing, but I did NOT like the attention. Now I know how Harry feels.

"Hey guys I'm going to go back to the common room, okay." I said, standing up.

I needed to get out of here.

"You want me to come?" Hermione offered.

I didn't really like Hermione at first, but through this incident we had become somewhat good friends.

"Nah."

I was upset, but I wasn't weak.

I quickly dodged the students walking from table to table and managed to get out alive. Walking back to the common room was awful. Since I was alone, even the people that hadn't witnessed the scene began mimicking me and crying every time I passed.

I resisted the urge to cave their face in.

When I finally got to the dormitory, I passed out on my bed, waking up a couple of times through the night.

Author's Notes:…….


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, except my own.

Author's Notes:

My (Emily's) POV

The next few weeks weren't so bad. I practically ignored and cussed (Just Kidding) everyone that came my way.

Except Marie and Sam.

They forced me to forgive them, and I was kind of glad they were there. Anyway after that Sam went up to Malfoy and asked, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

Then Marie said, "Yeah, he would rather get funky with the troll twins."

I practically died laughing. I actually doubled over and collapsed on the ground, holding my sides while Marie and Sam stood with their hands at their hips and a look of accomplishment on their faces.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

My laughter echoed through the hallways, until it was ringing in your eardrums.

Holding my sides, I ran over and hugged Sam and Marie, sticking my tongue out at Draco. His face was contorted into an expression of one just eating a lemon.

The next day…

Since I had been avoiding Seamus the whole two (and a half) weeks, I decided to go up to him and apologize for not meeting him, and completely blowing him off.

'_This is basically going to be hardest thing that I had ever had to do in a long time.'_ I thought as I walked slowly over to the table where he was playing chess in the common room with Dean.

My heart beat faster and the blood rushed to my ears as I stood there, folding my hands behind my back.

"Um, Seamus? Can I talk to you…please?" I asked, shifting from one foot to another.

"Uh, sure." He responded, not taking his eyes off of the chess board, "Right after I kick Dean's butt."

"In your dreams, Finnigan!" Dean retorted, pumping his hand in the air victoriously.

I didn't know why he was acting so victorious. He was losing.

So, I waited for them to finish. And waited. And waited.

I waited till the point of people giving me strange looks.

_What is TAKING them so long?!_

I closed the short distance between me and the two boys, looking aggravated.

"What is taking so long?!" I asked, hands on hips.

Seamus looked up apologetically. "We...uh…started another game…"

"WHAT?!" I exploded, furious.

"I'm sorry!" Seamus pleaded, "I just…er…"

"Jeez calm down!" Dean scolded, briefly glancing up from the board and then moving his piece.

I saw him move it two times in a row.

That cheater.

"I've been waiting for a HOUR!" I yelled, throwing my hands up with emphasis.

"Sorry!" Seamus apologized, looked bashful.

A slight blush was creeping up his neck, and I swallowed a grin.

"Look," I sighed, "I really want to talk to you…"

"Okay." He said immediately, standing up so fast that he knocked the chess board to the floor.

I motioned for him to follow me into a corner of the room, hidden behind a sofa.

When we were both crouched down into the space, I began to talk.

"Look, Seamus, I'm sorry about….Hogsmeade. I know I left and promised to come back and I didn't, and then I ignored you for weeks." I apologized, sniffed loudly to hold back tears.

_Why do I keep crying?_

I dug my nails into my arm to keep from crying in front of him, but, as always, I began to weep. There weren't really a lot of tears; only a few. But I started shaking, crouched into the fetal position.

He hadn't said anything for a few minutes, and I didn't want to look up to see him laughing at me.

"Emily, please stop crying."

I looked up, and his face was blurry through my tear stained eyes.

"It's okay, really. I know what happened with Malfoy." He whispered, looking awkward.

He kept glancing over his shoulder, then back at me.

Then I laughed, wiping away my tears.

"Yeah, I should've thought that." I laughed, starting to get up out of the cramped position I had been in for the past few minutes.

He did the same, clearing his throat.

"So…we're good now?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yeah." I grinned, scooting out of the corner.

Then, right as I was starting to get out, Seamus decided to follow right behind.

Bad idea.

He tripped, supposedly over my leg, and landed flat on top of me. I yelped and rolled over on my back, so his face was inches from mine.

His sky blue eyes were extremely wide, and his face turned as red as the Gryffindor symbol.

I felt my face burning and my heart beat faster as the time seemed to drag on.

I finally had to clear my throat, jerking him back to reality.

"O-oh. S-sorry…"he mumbled, shakily getting off of me and backing up back into the corner.

I smiled awkwardly, nodded, and got back up. Once I had gotten out of there, I was finally able to breathe.

"Good God that was awkward." I breathed, hurrying out of the common room.

"What?"

I turned around on my heel so fast that I crashed into Parvati Patil.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

She glared at me and walked away, down the moving staircases, past those portraits with really bad senses of humor.

"Sorry, dear, did I do that?"

I turned around again.

"Who's there? I…oh."

I realized that the Fat Lady was talking to me. Rolling my eyes, I ran to get as far away from Seamus as possible.

The next day…

"What do we have today?" Sam asked the next morning, mouth full of eggs.

"Herboligy." I replied, forking some egg into my mouth myself.

"Urghh!!!" Marie groaned, slamming her head on the table.

"What?" I asked, snorting as Marie picked her head up, a piece of toast stuck to her forehead.

"I don't have Herboligy!!"

"Oh, that sucks. Well, I've got to go get there early." I said hurriedly, seeing Draco stand up, ready to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later."

At herboligy…

Herboligy was extremely boring.

God.

I liked Professor Sprout, but I didn't really care for plants.

And since some idiots in Slytherin weren't behaving, she had grouped us into pairs, each pair couldn't have two of the same house.

Great.

And, of course, I had to be paired with, you guessed it, Draco.

And he didn't like that.

Anyway, we had to repot a mandrake, since last year it didn't go so well, and they had to do it again. So we wore these fuzzy gray earmuffs, and beige aprons, which looked absolutely hilarious on Neville, who managed to put it on backwards.

Trying my best to be civil with Malfoy, I told him that I would lift and hold the Mandrake, and if he could pour the soil on it.

Smirking, he nodded. So, when I lifted the Mandrake up out of it's pot, it started screeching. Just as I was about to put it back into the new pot, I felt someone pull my earmuffs off my head.

"Shit…" I whispered, dropping the Mandrake heavily in the pot and clasping my hands around the earmuffs.

I strained to face the person who tried to make me faint.

Malfoy.

"What was that?!" I yelled above the screaming, irritating, ugly naked plants. The stupid plants looks like wrinkled up babies. Yuck.

He grinned, pointed to his earmuffs and shrugged.

That git. I know he heard me.

So I wound up repotting the stupid plant myself, pouring the soil roughly over the thing.

Since Professor Sprout graded us on teamwork, too, Malfoy and I got an S for Satisfactory.

Great.

"Malfoy," I yelled, once we had taken off our earmuffs, apron and gloves," What the heck is with you! Thanks to you, we only got an S!"

"Yeah, well that's more than you could ever hope for!" he retorted, tossing his apron onto the ground.

The greenhouse fumes were making me dizzy, and were clouding my vision.

"Whatever." I responded, gradually making my way out of the overcrowded greenhouse.

I didn't feel like dealing with him yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

Author's Notes: Just an F.Y.I, my chapters might take like a week or so to upload, because of school, so…just be patient please!

My (Emily's) POV

The next few days flew by, and I don't really remember talking to anybody.

Big surprise, right? Hahaha.

"Now, before we all become consumed by our wonderful feast, I would like to make a few announcements." Dumbledore rasped, standing behind his golden podium, arms raised.

I always looked forward to Dumbledore's speeches. They were comforting, in a way that I can't explain. But this one time I wasn't interested in his speech, I was interested in what was happening at the Slytherin table, in clear view of ours.

Anger welled up inside me as I watched Draco making kissie faces in my direction, then screwing up his face so it looked like he was crying. I just sat there, staring at him. The sound in the room began growing louder and louder, but no one was talking.

Suddenly someone shoved me out of my daze, and back into the Great Hall.

Struggling to pay attention to Dumbledore now, I blocked my view of Draco by pulling all o my hair to the right side of my shoulder. It cascaded down, successfully blocking him out.

"…..yet another trip to Hogsmeade is coming up! But I must advise you. Dementors are guarding the castle, and I would not wander off, for the dementors cannot differentiate between the guilty and innocent." Dumbledore warned, and look of pure anxiety carved in his face.

_Dementors?_

"Psst! Potter! Potter!!"

I refused to look over at Malfoy and Harry, who were now arguing about the Quittich match also coming up.

Great.

Now I'm going to have to play the hardest fricken Quittich team, besides ours of course, and it's only my first game! The last one got canceled because of something to do with one of the players, where they got injures and couldn't play.

"Good luck."

I looked up. Seamus was smiling grimly at me.

"What?"

"With the match." He answered, jerking his head towards Malfoy.

"Oh…thanks…." I mumbled, grabbing for a piece of bread that had just appeared on the table.

"Oooh! Emily!!! Somebody likes you!" Marie whispered excitedly, elbowing me in the side.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's getting kind of cramped ion here." I spat, as I was squished in-between Marie and Sam.

"You can sit over here." Seamus offered, burying his face in food.

"Er…"

"C'mon, Em!" Sam yelled, pushing me out of my seat.

I yelped and fell backwards off my seat, legs up in the air. I quickly scrambled to get up, and once I did there was no room left for me to sit.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled, my voice strained as I tried pushing them out of my seat, "C'mon!!"

They just grinned at me.

"Sit with Seamstress." Marie responded.

_Did she just say Seamstress?_

"Fine."

I jogged around the long, rectangular table to sit with Seamus.

He and I blushed slightly as I climbed into the seat next to him, and I began eating again, glaring at Sam and Marie giggling at me the whole time.

"Hey." Marie whispered, leaning across the table to talk to me, "Malfoy's jealous."

"What?" I asked, leaning forward also.

"He's glaring at you and Seamstress!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out at which I assumed to be Malfoy.

"Did you just say Seamstress?'

"Yeah."

"His name is Seamus!"

"Semious?" She looked confused.

"SEAMUS!"

"What?" Seamus asked leaning in too.

"Oh, nothing." I laughed. sitting back down again.

The next day…

The trip to Hogsmeade was cold, wet, and depressing. You could practically hear everyone's fears of dementors crying out in your ears.

I let Marie and Sam split up to go to different stores, while I wandered around by myself. I wasn't feeling too well, so I walked, in the snow, over to the shrieking shack, where I saw Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle….and a shaded person standing behind the trees.

My heart practically stopped as the shaded figure drew out a long, curved knife that glinted in the moonlight (it was getting very dark now).

"No!" I screamed as the thing glided forward towards the group, who were oblivious.

I ran as fast as I could towards the thing, leapt and tackled it head on, just in time to stop it from stabbing Ron.

I yelled as the knife lodged into my shoulder just above my heart. Hermione screamed, and then it got so quiet I could hear them breathing. Then I felt the knife being drawn from my shoulder, and I cringed as I saw the bright red blood splattered on the ground. I couldn't fell anything now. The cold was numbing my wound.

"Emily!" Hermione screamed, just in time to the thing stabbing me again, this time in my upper thigh.

I screamed, holding the wound, and rolled off of it.

My vision became blurred as more and more blood poured out both my open wounds, onto the fresh, glimmering snow. The thing laughed, and bent over me, his face inches from mine.

"Hello." It whispered cruelly.

His breathe smelled like alcohol.

He took off his black hood, so I could see his face. My eyes widened as I recognized his face, and hot angry tears welled up in my eyes.

It was my dad.

He smirked, recognizing me too.

"And we meet again." He said, withdrawing the knife from my leg.

I couldn't help but stare. I hadn't seen him for four years. He had a buzz cut of dark brown hair, and the same brown eyes as me. He had gotten a tattoo on his hand, which snaked around his fingers and up his wrist.

Suddenly he raised the knife again, and I screamed and rolled away from him, my coat caked in snow. Hermione rushed over to me, and Ron actually stepped forward, trying to protect me.

"Get away." I hissed through gritted teeth.

I stumbled to get up, holding my shoulder.

"Get away….from me!" I screamed, running at my dad.

I leapt, tackled him and punched his face.

"I loved you dad, we coulda been together, think about it  
You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it  
And when you dream I hope you can't sleep and you SCREAM about it  
I hope your conscience EATS AT YOU and you can't BREATHE without me!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face as Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle just stood there, looking stunned.

(These lyrics are from Stan by Eminem).

"EMILY!!!"

I gasped, jerked and opened my eyes immediately. I was covered in cold sweat, and I still felt the sharp pain from the stab wounds.

"Are you okay?"

I stared blankly at the face in front of me, completely not registering who it was.

"Neville?" I asked warily, squinting in the dark.

_Jesus it's dark!_

"Y-you fell asleep….I think…." He stammered, backing away.

I stared at his two front teeth, which were slightly…different than the rest of his teeth… to be nice.

I groaned and wiped my forehead which was covered with cold sweat.

"Neville?"

"*snort* I think he's lost."

"That surprises you?"

Three dark shadows appeared from behind Neville, all appearing to be the same height.

"Neville! There you are we've been looking for you everywhere!"

I'd know that Irish accent anywhere.

_**SSSEEEEAAAAMMMUUUSSS!!!!!!!**_

"Seamus?!" I exclaimed as my heart practically leapt up into my throat.

I didn't know I had missed him so much.

"E….Emily?!"

The big black blob that was supposedly him grew bigger and bigger until I could actually see the whites of his eyes. This sent shivers down my spine as his hot breathe enveloped my face until I could barely breathe.

_Good God… _

He didn't seem to notice because he leaned in closer, squinting till I couldn't see the blue iris of his eyes.

"I…I think we should get going…" I coughed awkwardly, scooting around on the snow covered ground, which was now numbing my butt.

"Right…" Seamus mumbled, drawing back.

I groaned as I struggled to get up. My legs were cramped and I tripped forward, grabbing onto Seamus instinctively.

"Sorry!" I yelped as I hopped away from him, trying insanely hard not to fall flat on my face.

"Hey, Seamus!"

Harry.

"Eh?"

"Where are your manners? Emily's tripping! Why don't you carry her? Ahahaha!!"

I froze in place, heart beating faster and my face was beginning to burn.

_Is he really going to….?_

"Harry!" Seamus yelled, his voice wavering in what I expected to be embarrassment.

Harry and Seamus were acting like goofy teenage boys, laughing, joking and punching each other in the arm, while I was over here tripping in the snow that was now soaked through my dark blue flared jeans.

"Ack!" I yelled as I fell on my face, in front of one of my crushes.

Great. Just perfect.

I groaned as the snow froze up my face in a matter of seconds. My lips burned they were so cold, and my clothes were damp, including my white jacket.

"Get on, then."

My head jerked up violently to see Seamus bending over me, from the back. I blushed as his back end was inches from my face.

"Er…wha?" I mumbled, confused.

"He's giving you a piggy back ride!" Harry laughed, standing over Seamus.

I just stayed where I was for a split second, until Seamus wiggled his butt and Harry burst out laughing. I cracked up, rolled over onto my back and slipped into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Seamus joked, grinning wildly, "You two don't like it?"

This made me laugh even harder, and finally I managed to stand up, clutching my side, which was hurting like heck.

"C'mon it's getting late!" Seamus exclaimed, crouching down again.

I rolled my eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"You sure?" I asked, standing behind him, "You're absolutely sure you won't…hurt yourself or something?"

He laughed and shook his head.

I shrugged and got ready.

I tried not to yelp as I sat on his back. He grunted and stood up, grabbing my legs. My pulse had to be at least two hundred miles and hour. I was dying!

_Oh God….oh God….oh God….Oh my GOD!! This is NOT HAPPENING!!!_

"I don't want you to fall." He said, grabbing hold of my wrists and placing them firmly on his shoulders.

I felt faint as he grabbed hold of my legs again and began to walk.

_Shit. Oh my GOD! SEAMUS!!!_

I glanced sideways at Harry, Neville and a shape I supposed to be Dean, and Harry was holding his stomach, shaking violently. Neville's eyes were round and were darting back and forth in the moonlight.

"Where is everyone?" Dean asked to my right.

"At Hogwarts. We're…late." Harry answered.

I could tell he was laughing at me.

That prick.

"They're already there?! But what about dementors?!?!" I exclaimed, my wand now heavier in my pocket.

"I can face them." Harry said suddenly, drawing his wand.

I instinctively wrapped my arms and legs tighter around Seamus's waist and neck.

_I wonder if he can here my heart beat?_

Seamus coughed and bounced me up on his back so he could get a better grip.

I almost fainted.

"I see Hogwarts!" Neville exclaimed.

We had been walking through the woods, in the dead of night, in the snow. I shivered, and my eyelids drooped. I had hardly slept last night, but I didn't want to fall asleep on Seamus.

I'd probably die.

But I just don't know if….if I….if I can stay….stay…..a……awa……….

"Holy crap he did not!"

"He did I saw him!"

"But that's…that's…."

"Shut up!!!" I moaned drowsily, slowly opening my eyes.

I found out that I was on the common room couch, fully clothed. This seems to happen a lot.

"What the HELL?!" I screeched, sitting up so fast it made my head spin.

"Hey! Look who's up!" Marie giggled from my right.

"Wha? I….what?" I asked warily, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"We saw Seamus carry you through Hogwarts!! What's up with that?"

"WHAT?! I…I fell ASLEEP?!" I screamed, feeling faint and embarrassed.

_Shit shit shit…shit!_

"Um…yeah. There a problem?" she asked innocently, red in the face from holding in a laugh.

"PROBLEM?!?! OF COURSE THERE'S NO PROBLEM I'M COMPLETELY FINE!!!!" I screamed, pulling my chestnut colored hair in chunks.

Sam stared at me in amazement, almost like I had just admitted that I had a plant growing out of my head.

I quietly got up and crept up to my bed, falling into a restless sleep.

_Thank God tomorrow's Sunday…_

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Excited that school started? ;) *inward groan* I like school but I get so stressed and nervous, especially on presentations. Anyhow please forgive my lateness of this story. I was caught up in school. Thanks!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I do not own the lyrics to the song in this chapter, which is Just Lose It by Eminem.

Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long! Thanks for sticking by me and my story lol

My (Emily's) POV

The past week has been terrible, and I don't expect today to be any better. I'm in a bitchy mood, and I've been sick for the past four days. And yes, I have my period.

Not to mention Capt. Jerk over there (Malfoy) keeps staring at me like I'm some sort of backstabbing, unloving, bloodsucking bitch. Oh wait, hahaha, that's him!

"Are you alright Em? Em?! EM STOP IT!!"

I snapped back to reality, realizing that I was forcing my fork into the palm of my right hand. I stared at the four small dots until ruby red beads formed. Suddenly I chucked it halfway across the room, and at that point it had transformed into a deadly weapon, as the sharp teeth soared through the air.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Ron asked in astonishment.

I couldn't handle anyone today.

"_Nothing_ is wrong with me, Ronald!" I hissed, gathering up my books into my black bag.

"Are you sure you're alright…"Hermione asked, leaning over the table, "maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey…", she added, feeling my forehead with her hand.

"I'm _fine_." I spat.

I stood up and roughly pulled my hair into a loose braid.

"Where are you going?! We were supposed to meet Hagrid today!" Marie complained, standing up and grabbing the back of my black hoodie.

"Then tell him I'm canceling." I mumbled, ditching my full plate of food and walking out of the Great Hall, pounding loudly on my heels.

I spent the whole day depressed on my bed. Only when dinner came I got up.

At dinner….

"So Em….why are you so crabby today?" Marie asked, twirling a strand of red-brown hair around her index finger.

I ignored her and began shoving meat into my mouth, staring intently at the golden plates as to ensure no further conversation.

"Are you PMSing?" Sam grumbled from my right.

"Just leave it." I responded curtly.

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone!!"

"Jesus what's wrong with you? You're scaring me!"

"I really don't care!!!" I screamed, throwing my forkful of meat back on my plate; it landed in the mashed potatoes," just leave me ALONE."

"I know what'll make you feel better."

I turned towards Seamus (who me, Marie and Sam call Seamstress), and I sensed my face lighting up.

_A kiss? A KISS WILL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!_

"Uh….yeah? Are you so sure about that…" I mumbled, tearing my eyes away from his beaming, adorable Irish face (which was extremely hard), and back to my plate; which had vanished to become clean.

"Positive."

"I can think of something that will make you feel better!" Marie joked, nudging me in the ribs and grinning.

_Immature. _

I rolled my eyes just as miles of delicious food appeared from thing air on our plates. Sorted in every color, the desserts were scattered across the four tables, and an alarming smell of chocolate filled the air.

"So…what is it?" I asked Seamus, grabbing for a marshmallow cookie.

"You'll see…." He responded casually, though he had on a sly smirk.

My stomach lurched as he continued to stare, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Every part of my body was burning, and my stomach was literally doing somersaults as his soft blue eyes met mine.

"Em?"

"Wha-? Uh….wait what?" I asked, feeling very…..dumb.

_WHO RUINED THE MOMENT?!?!_

"You….were in a daze. Staring at the wall!" Sam laughed, obviously not understanding the seriousness to the situation (at least for me).

_SSSAAAAMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! UGH!!!_

Just as I was about to say something to her, my cell went off.

_Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)_

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron exclaimed, looking over my direction, his mouth a big O.

"Ah ha ha ha…" I laughed nervously, "That was my cell phone."

"You're _what?!_"

"My cell phone. Here, look." I responded, handing him over the cell phone from across the table, "Just….be careful."

"What _is_ it?" he asked, completely dumbfounded as he turned it over and over in his hand.

The forest green paint glinted in the light from the torches on the wall, making it look somewhat like a gem.

"Um…Ron, it's sort of like a telephone. Right?" Hermione asked, leaning over too.

"Uh, yeah. But like you can listen to music and text people-which it like mailing letters but you get them in like two seconds. Personally, I like mailing letters more because there's something special about receiving a letter. But hey, if you need to…" I explained casually.

_Please…just…don't drop it. Don't drop it. Don't drop it. Don't drop it. Don't drop it._

Basically the whole Gryffindor table was watching us now, and I was getting anxious.

"I…have to go. Lots of homework." I lied, standing up and taking my phone back.

"Wait Seamstress still needs to "cheer you up"." Marie snorted.

"Yeah." Seamus said mouth full of cupcake; he was spraying it across the table. Yuck.

He then proceeded to stand up, and, to my great surprise, drag me out of the Great Hall. Unable to speak, I just followed him all the way up to the common room, hearing the giggling and protests of Sam and Marie behind me.

"Fortuna Major" Seamus said casually, stuffing his hand in his pants pocket as he swaggered inside.

I followed nervously, palms getting sweaty.

_Why am I so NERVOUS?! Just calm down….._

"I know what'll make you feel better." Seamus grinned, Irish accent coming out thick.

I laughed and waited for him to make his move. He had walked up to the boy's dormitories, and finally had come back down. He proceeded to walk across the blood red carpet, and place a black sweatshirt in my arms.

I stood there, unable to make sentences out of the frantic thoughts in my head as I opened up the sweater. There was a big forest green shamrock on the left side, and in big letters it said Irish in silver and green lettering.

"S-Seamus, this is…..amazing!" I gasped, blushing furiously.

I was touched and amazed that he would care enough to give a gift this nice to me, when I was a bitch to everyone.

"You like it..?" He asked shyly, staring at his shoes, glancing up every so often.

"It's…Seamus….I don't deserve it! I was a bitch to everyone!" I complained, feeling like crap.

He laughed, throwing his head back, the light from the fire illuminating the left side of his face.

"It's alright! I gave it to you to cheer you up! Keep it."

"Oh My God, Seamus, thanks so much!" I squealed, completely elated.

Then, without thinking, I hugged him, grinning wildly. I've never had anyone care like me like this before (that was a boy), since my dad never did this, and I haven't seen him in about four years.

"I'm Irish…"

Author's Notes: Hahaha I'm ending here, since I feel like I need to start a new chapter. And this one will be longer…..and should I make a new story for the next year or just keep adding chapters? Please help. Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Confusion from the past few months tore me apart. The end of the school year was only a week away, and a sharp pain of sadness hit my heart as I realized it would be a whole two months until I came back again. Every single student in the school was buzzing with excitement, ready to go back home. Well, except Harry, but…whatever.

Anyway, I'm all confused because I actually, believe it or not, like both Seamus and Draco. And….I think I'm falling for Draco. And, in the past few weeks, I've gotten into a fight with Sam. I haven't talked to her since.

The last day of school…

_Wow this sucks._

It was so hard saying goodbye to everyone, especially the ones I had been friends with.

I had blown off saying goodbye to Seamus, not daring to say anything to Draco, having waited until the last minute of seeing the interior of Hogwarts. The whole school was walking out of the school now, blurring to form one big sea of black.

_Hahahahaha the Hufflepuffs' look like giant bumblebees!!_

I was crying I was trying so hard not to laugh at that point. I mean how stupid would I look, standing by myself, laughing hysterically?!

"Are you okay?"

Desperately trying not to laugh, I turned around and saw Parvati Patil. She reminded me of my old friend back in America, so I had made an effort to become friends. She was also in Gryffindor, which helped a lot. Associating with Slytherins was as dangerous as walking on through a field of bears, mixed with wasps, tigers, and criminals with a thing for blood.

I mean Slytherins are insane.

"Uh yeah I was just…laughing at something that happened yesterday." I replied, my voice shaking from holding in laughter.

_Don't cry…it wasn't that funny…just look at the sky and…._

"Holy son of a Joshua!" Marie screamed as her enormous pile of books she insisted on carrying in her arms fell, one after another.

I began laughing hysterically. Marie and I use phrases that have to do with Josh, because back in America we had a friend named Josh, who, quite frankly, was amazing. We didn't make fun of him, but we joked around about random crap having to do with him.

Parvati turned suddenly, colliding with Dean Thomas, Seamus's best friend, who fell on top of Neville, whose toad, Trevor or whatever his name is. went flying, landing on Snape's head.

All five of us froze, a look of pure shock on our faces.

Poor Neville looked as though he might cry. He's terrified of Snape. I can't really say I blame him. I mean after that dream I had of him as a sandwich, I was scared of him too.

"Sorry Professor!!" I yelled, seeing the look of pure hate on Snape's face.

All of use began laughing (except Neville, who insisted that he leave, due to his theory that Snape was out to get him now) and we walked over to the Hogwarts Express, looking forward to the next year.


End file.
